


Unexpected

by suus_a_naufragii_mentis



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suus_a_naufragii_mentis/pseuds/suus_a_naufragii_mentis
Summary: What if Rosalind had sensed something different about Farah and kept her alive? How would the fairy handle Rosalind's new regime as well as the unexpected surprise that her specialist left her?
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 133
Kudos: 109





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this weird plot line, and of course any spelling or grammatical mistakes!  
> Comments always appreciated.  
> Farah and Saul are together and nothing will change my mind about that.  
> There will be some triggering content in later chapters, but I'll put a warning up before anything like that.

She had been certain that Rosalind would kill her, she'd been prepared for that. What Farah hadn't been prepared for was for her old mentor to gaze at her, disbelief turning to a gleeful smirk as her eyes roved over Farah's body.  
"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Based on the fact that you came here without your little bodyguard to protect you from me, I'd say you don't know. Am I correct?" The brunette raised her eyebrows in response to the cryptic tone her predecessor had taken on.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. If you're going to kill me, just do it."  
This earned Farah a slight chuckle as Rosalind stalked closer to her.  
"You really have no idea? I wouldn't dare think of harming an expectant mother especially when said mother is such a promising fairy."  
Everything seemed too close all of the sudden; Rosalind, the shallow graves behind her, the oppressing sounds of the forest. It all barreled into Farah's mind as her usual defences against such an onslaught faltered with the shock of the news she'd just received. She couldn't be pregnant, there was no way. Yet, when she prodded the older womans mind there was no sense of a lie there, just disbelief and a strange joy. When Rosalind was happy about something, the results were never pretty.  
Thinking back to the last few weeks, yes she'd been exhausted but that was to be expected with all that was going on and her odd spells of sickness were due to stress. There was no way she was pregnant.  
"You don't believe me," Farah knew it was a statement, not a question and she wasn't expected to answer. "No need to worry, look inside of yourself. I know how much you hate that, but you'll see that I'm right."  
The mind fairy took a moment to consider her options, but honestly there weren't many. So she closed her eyes and focused her power inwards. A small sound of disbelief escaped her throat when she felt a trace of foreign energy that proved she was in fact carrying a child. His child. Both hands flew to her mouth to stop a strangled scream from escaping her lips. She then did what most women do upon finding out they are pregnant, her hands fell to her stomach as of to feel for any physical, outward signs of her pregnancy. There was a slight softness to her usually hard stomach, which had become almost abs from training with Saul.  
"If you value your child's life in any way, you need to agree to step down as headmistress. You can still teach as I have no interest in doing so again and you can be my deputy. You will adhere to my rules and will not step one toe out of line. You have more to lose now after all and I'd hate to hurt what could be such a powerful child."  
Rosalind smirked, she knew there was only one answer for Farah. As hard as the mind fairy tried to project a tough persona, Rosalind knew that Farah was fiercely maternal and would do anything to keep her baby safe.  
"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. So yes, I agree to your terms, but I want you to swear that my child will be safe and you will not try to take them from me. This is my baby, not your new warrior."  
Once warm brown eyes shifted to black with a harsh edge that Rosalind hadn't seen before in her protégé.  
"I swear on my magic that I will not harm your child, nor take it from you. Now let's go back to Alfea and get you seen to by Ben. I imagine he's the only person you'd trust with yours and your child's health?"  
Farah nodded once and began to walk back towards the school that would undoubtedly become her prison. The ground beneath their feet was sodden and would have caused Farah to end up ungracfully on all fours in the mud had it not been for Rosalind grabbing her around the waist to hold her up. Unfortunately, the jolting movement flipped Farah's stomach and yesterday's breakfast and late-night whiskey made a reappearance. Throat and nose burning, her abdominal muscles contracted sharply and expelled everything in her stomach until only bitter bile emerged from her mouth. The fairy behind her continued to hold her up with one hand and rubbed her back gently with the other, despite the exasperated sigh that was audible enough for Farah to hear.  
"I'm fine." Farah croaked out a little while after her bout of nausea. Rosalind merely guided the younger woman away from the vomit and back along their path to the school.  
As they approached the building, Farah saw the Queen and Ben waiting for them. The presence of the Queen shocked her, but glimpsing Beatrix and the supposedly dead Andreas made her stop dead in her tracks. Ben quickly moved towards her, replacing Rosalind's arm with his own and whispering an apology softly. She shot him a confused look, but let herself be led back towards the school building as she was emotionally and physically exhausted. However, before they could pass Queen Luna, Rosalind and Andreas, they heard light giggles and Farah immediately recognised the sounds of Bloom and her four suite mates. Their laughter ceased abruptly as the girls saw Rosalind, the Queen and a man they recognised as someone who was dead. Farah glanced up at Ben and then walked towards the young fairies. Bloom looked confused and pulled her headmistress into a tight hug to disguise her inquiries.  
"Ms Dowling, what the hell is going on? Are you okay? You look really pale." The genuine concern in her voice touched Farah and she held the girl tightly against her for a moment more.  
"Everything is fine Bloom. We should get you to your suite. Professor Harvey and I will escort you. Come along now." She shot them a brief smile, then turned around and began walking to the school again with Ben beside her and their students behind them.  
"Ah ah Farah, Ben is going to examine you. We don't want any complications now do we?" The false kindness seeping into each syllable caused Farah to whip around and face her old mentor and the currently silent Queen.  
"After we have escorted the girls I will get Ben to look at me. If you'll excuse me headmistress, your majesty." She forced as much venom into her words as she could, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from everyone bar Rosalind, the group finally made it into the building. Farah's shoulders dropped and she let out a shaky breath once the doors had closed, the force of the past few days hitting her all at once. Ever helpful, Ben held her body in his arms as she swayed slightly.  
"Farah, what did Rosalind mean? Why do you need to be examined? Did she do something to you?" His cautious eyes swept over her body, searching for any sign of trauma or injury.  
"Not now Ben, I'm fine she didn't do anything to me. Can we talk once we've gotten the girls settled?" One last look over her and he nodded, letting the girls lead the way to their suite so that Farah didn't have to speed walk to appear like she was fine. They arrived soon enough and Farah shut the door before turning to the five students standing in the room.  
"I know you must have questions. Yes, Rosalind is now headmistress, yes the Queen is here for some reason and yes that was Sky's supposedly dead father."  
Stella was the first to gain enough composure to speak.  
"Are we safe? What do I do about my mother?" The girl was terrified and the older woman took her hands gently to reassure her she would be alright.  
"We are going to sort this out I promise. Just stay out of trouble as much as you can, please. Let us handle this."  
The girls gradually all nodded apart from Bloom, who looked at the mind fairy with a concerned expression.  
"Be safe girls and come to us if you need anything." With that, the adults left the room and went to the greenhouse where Ben could assess Farah.  
"Right, so why does Rosalind want me to examine you? If she didn't do anything to you then what-"  
"Ben I'm pregnant." That stopped any coherent thought he may have had.  
"Oh, ah yes well right. Okay then." He fumbled over his words and pushed her carefully towards a table he cleared and then laid her down on. The earth fairy pulled his companions shirt from the top of her slacks and placed his hands over her lower abdomen, focusing for a few minutes before speaking.  
"I'd say you were already thirteen weeks or so Farah. I would guess that the stress of this term caused you to shrug off any symptoms you have had. The baby is strong and powerful too." He was in full doctor mode and what he said comforted Farah more than he could know.  
"So everything is alright? I mean, my lifestyle isn't exactly suitable for a pregnant woman. Could anything be wrong with them?" The thought that something could be wrong with her baby made Farah want to throw up the megre contents remaining in her stomach.  
"Everything is perfectly fine Farah, though you are very small for how far along you are. You need to eat."  
His concern was sweet, but there was no way she could eat anything for a while after the happenings of the day. A thought struck the mind fairy with an intensity that brought tears to her eyes.  
"Where's Saul? Ben where is he?" The haunted look in her friends eyes as he avoided her gaze told her that it wasn't good.  
"He was arrested for attempted murder Farah. He'll likely die, I'm so sorry."  
Her whole world crashed around her. He couldn't be sentenced to death, not now when he was going to be a father.  
"No, he's fine. He can't die. Ben he can't, I can't raise this baby without their father. I won't do it. He has to come back to me, to us." Her voice shook with genuine terror. Ben pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"We'll do everything we can Farah."


	2. Operation kick ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the young fairies in this one and Farah having to deal with Rosalind as well as her newly discovered pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been an overwhelming response to this story so thank you to everyone who reads this story, comments or gives kudos I love you all! 
> 
> I own nothing, except for any mistakes!

Bloom sat with her back resting heavily against the headboard of her bed. The five suite mates had gathered in Bloom and Aisha's room to talk about what on earth they were going to do about the new developments at Alfea.  
"We can't just let Rosalind take over, you saw how afraid Dowling looked. If she's scared then we need to be terrified." The red head looked at each one of her friends to see that they all had the same look of apprehension at going up against the most powerful fairy in recent history.  
"There's something more going on. I felt miss Dowling's emotions and there was something other than fear of Rosalind there." Musa wrung her hands in her lap, fingers curling around one another. The older woman had been off and it wasn't just Rosalind, it felt like the older fairy was beyond exhausted and unwell.  
"That settles it then, we need to help sort this out. It's my fault Rosalind got out and I have to help to take her down." It was clear the fire fairy had made up her mind already.  
"Enough with the heroics Bloom, we need an actual plan this time. Musa, tomorrow you need to see if miss Dowling still feels the same in our lesson," The empath nodded slowly, not entirely on board with purposefully getting into a teachers head. "Try to gauge what it is specifically because we need her to take down Rosalind. Terra, you need to talk to your dad and see what he knows and if he and Dowling have a plan yet. For now the rest of us will keep our heads down until we know more. Don't even start Bloom Rosalind will be watching you like a hawk."  
They all looked at Stella in shock, she had clearly been thinking through this plan since they saw Rosalind when they returned to school. Bloom had to admit that she had a point, Rosalind was interested in her ability so it wouldn't be good for her to reveal any plans accidently whilst under the scrutiny of the new headmistress.  
"Okay, we've got the beginnings of a plan. We'll begin operation kick ass tomorrow." Bloom smirked at the rest of the group at her quick naming of their plan.  
"That's a terrible name!" Aisha scolded the fire fairy.  
"I think it's a great name. We need a code name and we will be kicking ass so it's perfect." Terra shot back at the water fairy across from her before sharing a smile with Bloom.  
"We can sort this out later, but now we need to sleep to be of any use tomorrow." They all agreed with this and went to their separate beds well aware that sleep would not come easily after the revelations of the day.

///

IN THE GREENHOUSE

The icy stare of Rosalind broke their clutches on each other. She strode towards the pair.  
"So, is the child alright?" Farah stared at Rosalind not believing for a second that she was actually concerned.  
"As far as I can tell. However, the stress of this whole situation is not good for Farah or the baby. Forgive my bluntness, but if Farah is kept as stressed as she is now, there is an extremely high chance that she will miscarry the baby."  
That stopped Farah's heart for a second. She had already become so attached to her child that the thought of losing it wasn't comprehensible in her mind at all.  
"She will be fine. You will continue to monitor the two of them weekly and report to me of the progress. Farah, you will meet with me every week and come to me if anything is wrong. Anything at all, I want to know."  
"Why do you care so much?" The younger woman couldn't believe how much interest Rosalind was taking in her pregnancy. The older womans hand ghosted over Farah's stomach, brushing over the child growing within the mind fairy.  
"This child is more special than you know. I will protect you and it from anything that may cause harm and you will come to me with any problems."  
The brunette nodded slightly and slowly rose with the intention of going to bed and sleeping for as long as possible.  
"Farah, you will sleep in the guest room of my rooms so I can keep an eye on you. Also, lessons begin again tomorrow so make sure you are ready to teach. I will accompany you to your room."  
Farah grasped Ben's hand quickly and followed Rosalind to a section of the school that had not been used in over a decade. Rosalind had clearly sorted out the rooms whilst Farah had been with Ben as they were not dust covered as expected, but clean and about as cosy as anything related to Rosalind could be.  
"This is your room," the older fairy gestured to one of the doors that branched off of the main living area. "You will stay here so I can keep an eye on you and look after you if needed." The younger woman didn't respond, just walked into the room that housed her clothes and a few personal items that had been in her old rooms and office which Rosalind had evidently brought to her new room in preparation for her arrival. She shut the door and crawled into bed without changing. Sleep came quickly, but was not peaceful. Haunting visions of Saul telling her he loved her before being executed played over and over in her head, eventually slipping into flashes of pain and blood as her child was ripped from her body by Rosalind. Gut wrenching screams travelled from her room to where Rosalind was sleeping. The older fairy woke with a start and rushed to her protégé's room fearing someone had broken in and was attacking Farah. The sight before her was worse by far. Farah was curled into a tight ball, hands clutching the sheets tangled around her, screams tearing from her throat in anguish.  
"Farah, calm down. It's just a dream, wake up now." Coaxing the brunette's eyes open with a slight shaking of her shoulders, Rosalind watched the terror fade to fear and then to an uncomfortable memory as Farah shot up, sensing Rosalind in the room with her.  
Seeing Farah was physically alright, the older fairy left the room and Farah laid back down. Laying on her side, one hand clutching her pillow and the other rubbing soothing circles on her stomach to settle herself. Sleep didn't come again and Farah spent the remaining few hours of darkness talking to her unborn child, telling them about magic and the wonders it created with intermittent humming of a tune that she remembered calming her as a child.  
The morning came too soon and with it, Farah's new reality in what had been her school twenty four hours ago, but there was no use in focusing on that at the moment. She rose and dressed as she usually did, no sense in disconcerting the students with a drastic change in apparel. Rosalind either wasn't up yet or had already left to start her day so Farah was able to leave for her lessons without any interaction with the other woman.  
The first three periods she was teaching that day was with Bloom and her friends. They all seemed to be relieved that she was actually there, touching their minds lightly Farah saw that they feared Rosalind taking over completely.  
"Right. Today we'll be exploring further use of control of your magic. Without complete control, magic is testy at best. I want you all to explore how much control you have. Direct your magic at the objects in front of you and later we'll go to the stone circle."  
The uneasiness she had felt all morning turning into acute nausea that threatened to spill her non-existent breakfast all over the classroom. Taking a steadying breath, she turned back to her class and watched as they all attempted to direct their magic. The mind fairy walked around, giving some advice or assistance if a student needed it until she reached Musa. The empath was staring at Bloom, who sat next to her trying to light kindling one piece at a time. As she approached the pair, Musa looked up in alarm at the teacher.  
"Miss Dowling, can I get you anything? Are you feeling okay?"  
Snapping her mental defenses back up, Farah tried to mask her general ill feeling.  
"I'm fine, thank you for the concern. Now, let's head down to the stone circle."  
The class all stood and made their way towards the door with Farah leading them away from the school building. The fresh air washed over the mind fairy in a calming wave that almost made her forget the nausea that continued to plague her. The group of first years and their teacher approached the circle of large rocks that held the epicentre of the school's magic.  
Whilst the teenagers took their seats on the various smaller boulders within the circle, Farah took a moment to lean slightly against the closest large rock, the thrum of magic giving her weary mind a boost to help her get to the end of the lesson.  
"I want each of you to take turns showing me what you've been practicing in the classroom. Remember to use the natural power here to enhance your own magic. Use it as a focal point to centre yourselves. Terra, you first."  
The earth fairy stood and walked towards the bronze bowl in the middle of the stones. The brunette watched in increasing discomfort as each of her students showed their growing control of their magic, most able to actually hone and direct it with relative consistency.  
There was an increase in the tightening of her throat as bile threatened to make an appearance and the ache radiating in her stomach due to her morning sickness as the lesson dragged on, but she was able to push it out of her mind to focus on her class. Musa came up to the bowl and projected deep sense of ease and comfort over everyone except for Farah who was trying to stop herself from retching in front of her students and so had blocked her mind in an attempt to control her body. The feeling of calm over the young fairies reduced as Musa made to step back from the bowl.  
"Excellent work today. You're all improving well. Keep working on directon and focus. I will see you next lesson."  
As the students left, Farah rested her forehead against the cool of the stone pillar next to her to drive away the pounding of her head. The sturdy defenses she had put up around her mind fell away as the fairy grimaced and sank to the ground, holding her knees to her chest. Her panicking was interrupted by a large figure looming over Farah's hunched body.  
"Hi love. Long time no see." It had been sixteen long years since she had heard that voice.


	3. An old 'friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner of the voice is revealed and we get an insight into Farah's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape in the second half of the chapter. If this triggers you please don't read it. I will mark where it starts and ends with a line of hashtags so you can skip it if you want.  
> This is a dark chapter at times.
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!
> 
> Thank you all for the overwhelming support this story is getting!!

The lesson had gone without a hitch other than the overall paleness of their teacher. The five fairies walked back towards the brick building all relieved that the school seemed to be functioning as normal.  
"She's ill." Musa interrupted the silence as they returned to the Winx Suite after getting some drinks from the canteen.  
"Like she's going to die ill? Can we help her?" Terra grabbed the other girl with absolute fear in her eyes. Farah had been her female role model growing up and meant a great deal to her. The earth fairy couldn't lose the older woman.  
"No, she seems happy and unwell at the same time. It's strange."   
This left a sense of confusion between the fairies. What could possibly be good about being sick?

//////

"Andreas," She breathed as firm hands pulled her off the floor. "I thought you were dead."  
"Yes well, Rosalind decided it was best to hide me away until she could take control again. Now that she has, we are to be the leaders of her new army. These young fairies and specialists know nothing of war. Together we will teach them and raise your child."   
Farah's face contorted in confusion and fear. Rosalind had told her most loyal warrior about her baby and clearly intended for them to raise this child as a solider. She lied. Of course she did, it shouldn't shock her anymore, yet Rosalind still had the ability to leave the brunette in utter disbelief.   
"Come on love, wouldn't want you to be outside too long. Not when the only thing keeping you safe is Rosalind, and she's not here right now."  
He guided her back towards the school, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist either to steady her or prevent her from running away, she didn't have the energy to care. The mind fairy had expected to be lead to her next class or to the canteen but Andreas steered her towards what had been her office. There was no assistant as Farah had when she was headmistress, but she supposed Rosalind didn't really need anyone but herself. No one would dare to disobey the recently released fairy. Andreas knocked heavily on the door and pushed Farah forwards once they were told to enter.  
"Ah lovely, you've been reacquainted," The mind fairy nodded and tried to ignore the large hand that pawed against her lower back. "Perfect. I don't believe he told you of your new living arrangements? You will be living together as I want him to keep an eye on you when I cannot. Andreas will shadow you whenever you are not teaching."   
The brunette was held tightly against the specialist's side as she attempted to make sense of the nightmare that had become her life. Hot tears burned her eyes as she held them back, she would not cry in front of Rosalind or Andreas if she had any say whatsoever.  
"Why should I do anything you say? I won't accept this invasion into my life, I won't have a shadow. You lie and manipulate people Rosalind and I will not be a part of your new army!" Pent up fury and hatred towards her situation caused Farah to snap at Rosalind.  
"You are only alive, Farah, because I want you to be," There was an errie calm to her voice. "The child you carry will have power beyond belief and with my input will change the world. You are expendable as soon as the child is born, so if you wish to see your child grow up then you will do as I say. That will be all."  
The air in the office crackled as two opposing magics fought one another. However, a harsh tug at her waist caused Farah to lose her concentration and her will to fight fizzled out and her shoulders slumped.   
The pair left the office and the vice like grip on Farah's side increased to a sharp grab of her hip as Andreas pulled a protesting Farah outside in the direction of the specialist's training grounds. They stood watching the students training, lead by Sky who was sparring with a vigor and anger that Farah had not seen in the boy before. She could only hope that the influence of his father did not change the sweet nature of the young man she had helped to raise.  
Sky saw his father and Miss Dowling as he knocked his partner to the floor. After helping the young woman up, he approached the adults.  
"Father, aunt Farah. Is everything alright?" His gaze lingered on his pale mother figure and his heart clenched at the thought of anything being wrong with the woman who had held him as he cried when he was small, praised his achievements as he grew and cared for him when he was sick.  
"Everything is fine boy. Training is over for this morning. Everyone can take a break and begin again in an hour." Sky acknowledged the order with a slight bow of the head and squeezed Farah's shoulder before turning and telling the others to take a break. Training tired them out so the young specialists were grateful to have a reprieve, but Sky was concerned for the woman being held by his father and resolved to find Bloom to see if they had come up with any answers

//////

The young fairies thoughts were broken by the door banging open and Sky rushing in.  
"What have you found out?" The blonde spoke without preamble.  
"Dowling is sick and Terra is about to tell us what her dad said." This was met by a solemn nod.  
"Well, dad didn't say much really. He mainly spoke about how we need to be careful and not medle. He says that there is enough for him and auntie Farah to worry about without our safety being jeopardised." They all stared at each other.  
"I understand that they have a lot to worry about, but paired with what Dowling has been feeling, it seems like there is something else going on that they don't want us to know about."   
The light fairy stood and began to pace as she finished speaking.  
"Stella's right and we need to know what is going on in order to help. So, we need to speak to Miss Dowling alone, then she's more likely to tell us what is going on." Bloom joined her blonde friend in pacing, steps becoming more frantic as she voiced her thoughts.

//////

"You know Farah, I always admired you when we fought together. I still do I suppose, you continue to stand strong to protect these students even though your life is not exactly stable at the moment. It doesn't hurt that you are the most pleasant thing to look at here." Knuckles traced a line down the side of her face.  
"What a shame that I admired someone above you and always will. Saul will always be twice the man and warrior that you could ever hope to be." The words were spat with a venom that startled Andreas.   
"Just because Saul fucking Silva fathered your child, does not ensure that he will remain alive in his cell. If you misbehave my love," The term of endearment was marked by a rough grab of the fairies throat. "I will make sure that lover boy will never see the sun rise again."   
He spoke with such honest brutality that Farah didn't question him for a minute. Air was kept from entering her body for a moment more before he drew his hand away.  
"Can you help him? Andreas, he needs to be here. He will be an invaluable warrior."   
The hasty words spilled from her mouth without a thought as she rubbed her neck, she wanted Saul back.  
"I had hoped you'd come to this plea. I can help for a price. How far are you willing to go, how much are you willing to give to get your child's father out of prison?" The last words were whispered in her ear and eager hands rubbed her arms before resting on her neck.  
"Get your hands off of me! I will not be your plaything!" The brunette shoved his hands away and took a step back.  
"Oh Farah, haven't you realised yet that I am in control of you. You are mine Farah Dowling. Didn't I teach you that when we were students?"  
Violent flashes of the day that changed her and almost broke her invaded her mind as she tried to pull further away from Andreas.

######## TRIGGER WARNING

The four of them had been established early on as Rosalind's go to team. They were her favourite students and her most loyal soldiers, two fairies and two specialists who would destroy the world if she asked. The group had been trained since they were children to be deadly machines, they were scarcely into adulthood now in their last year as students and they formed the most elite of Rosalind's army. 

"So love, I've planned for us to have a private sparring session later on. Just us so that we can grow more comfortable with each others fighting style, given that you are usually paired with Saul."   
The young mind fairy was cautious about going anywhere alone with Andreas after he had begun to repeatedly shown a pushy interest in her. However, it would be smart to learn his fighting style as Rosalind had been hinting at the two of them being paired together more often, so she agreed to meet him when everyone else was eating.  
Their session had a very promising start, they sparred hand to hand and then with weapons. After about a half hour Andreas suggested they take a break.  
"You know, you are very beautiful Farah." Calloused fingers brushed her face as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
"You know how I feel about this Andreas, it makes me uncomfortable and I want you to stop. I'm not interested." The words came out in a growl and the hand on her face withdrew. He looked chastised, but not angry as he stood and offered his arm to help her up.  
"Okay, message received. Let's run the obstacle course." Farah stared at the tall man in front of her and nodded.  
The pair entered the course, which was a maze with moving walls that Rosalind had designed so that as you ran to work out how to get out of the maze, different challenges appeared. Farah and Andreas had trained in the maze so many times that they could easily pass each obstacle on their way out of the maze. Then they hit a dead end. This had only happened a few times in training and Rosalind had always put another obstacle for them to defeat before removing the wall herself and letting them through, so Farah turned to go back only to be shoved face first into the wall.  
"I'm in charge Farah, you don't get to say no to me." Hot breath hissed in her ear as rough hands spun her around.  
In an instant, one arm pinned her to the wall by her neck as the other moved down to remove Farah's combat trousers. The brunette recovered from her shock and scratched at the arm restricting her air way as she summoned her magic to pelt a large rock at the back of her attackers head. It impacted with a thud and Andreas let go of his prey to stagger back, feeling the gash on the back of his head. Farah took her chance to run and pushed off of the wall whilst trying desperately to get some much needed oxygen back in her body.  
She didn't get more than a few steps when she was shoved to the ground. Andreas rolled her onto her back and threw himself on top of her, taking her head in both hands before smacking it against the hard ground with a crack.  
She couldn't see anything through the haze that fell over her mind, Farah could only feel horror and excruciating pain as Andreas forced himself inside of her, pounding into her. The occasional grunt reached Farah's ears over the roar of her own frantic heartbeat and gasps for breath. It was over after what felt like an age and the bulking body on top of her shuddered and pulled out of her. He pulled his own trousers back up and gave the trembling body in front of him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away and leaving Farah curled up in the middle of the maze.  
Saul's stomach knotted when he noticed that he hadn't seen Farah for a few hours and that she had skipped dinner which in itself was rather unusual. She had told him that she had a sparring session with Andreas, but he had seen the other specialist not long after dinner. Something was wrong. He decided to walk down to the training grounds and see if Farah had lost track of time training as they all sometimes did. Seeing that she wasn't in the main area, Saul entered the maze and was immediately hit with a stronger feeling that something wasn't right. This feeling had been happening more and more when he and Farah trained, if she was in trouble he could feel it and would rush to help her. It was a darker sense of danger here, more than just a few injuries that could be attended to by Ben. Saul hadn't been in the maze long, dodging flying rocks and vines trying to snare his legs, when he saw slumped figure.  
"Farah! Farah, come on wake up." She was out cold and half naked which told Saul all he needed to know.  
He pulled her trousers back up her bruised legs and bundled up her small frame into his arms then sprinted back to Alfea to Ben who would be able to fix her physical injuries at least. Her lack of response to his hasty dressing her lower half and his jolted running further fanned the flames of worry and fury.

Farah was never able to fully remember everything that happened that day, but she stopped Saul from killing Andreas, Rosalind wouldn't hesitate to get rid of Saul if he did that, and swore her friends to secrecy. No one could know what happened, they would think she was weak and that could get her killed. Farah made sure she was never paired with Andreas again, Saul and Ben were more than happy to partner with her remembering the horrific sight of her broken and sobbing when she finally regained consciousness.

##########

Hardly any light penetrated the cell that Saul was held in, only a small slither came through a tiny window too far up the wall for Saul to reach. Not being able to see the world, the outdoors was a blessing and a curse; he was glad that he couldn't see what he was missing out on, but he also hated to have to lose his freedom and not be able to enjoy the sight of nature in what were sure to be his last days. The specialist wasn't naive, there was very little chance of him getting out of this cell alive and they couldn't even give him a view. He could have dealt with this if he had been permitted to see Farah, his lovely Farah. He knew she would be beside herself worrying about him and the school, that's if Rosalind hadn't just killed her to remove any threat she could pose.  
No, he couldn't think like that. She was alive, he would have felt it if she were dead, he would know. As long as she was safe, he would hold onto hope that they would be reunited so that he could sweep her into his arms and never let her go.   
He muttered into the empty cell in hopes that Farah would somehow be able to hear and take comfort from his words,  
"Hold on Farah, we'll find each other. We'll get out of this mess, just hold on."  
He wouldn't leave her alone there.


	4. Secret's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful lesson, someone finds out Farah's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all who are enjoying and supporting this story!!!
> 
> This is a shorter chapter as a filler before lots of drama and revelations in the next one!
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!

When warm brown eyes finally opened, they saw a familiar and unwelcome gaze staring back at her.  
"It's time to get to your next lesson. I'll walk you." The mind fairy took a moment to gather herself, then took off to her next class, glad to get away from her shadow even if only for a couple of hours.  
The hand that hadn't seemed to have left her back all morning was removed when she entered the classroom that would soon be filled with students to distract her.  
"I'll be back to get you at the end of your lesson." With that Andreas waltzed down the corridor.  
The class that she was teaching was a class of fourth years, three of whom were very capable mind fairies like herself, so her defenses needed to be strong to prevent any of her fears being exposed to the teenagers. They all trailed in talking with their friends, oblivious to the internal struggle their teacher was going through.  
The first half of the lesson went smoothly with the students picking the next level of magic they wanted to unlock and beginning to explore how they would reach said magic.  
Most of the class chose some kind of offensive magic that could be used to fight enemies such as the burned ones. Farah decided they needed to leave the classroom to practice anything destructive. She had learned the hard way just how much there was to break in a classroom if destructive magic spun out of control. They exited the room and all made their way to the grounds at the back of the school. It was far enough out of the way that no specialist would see them from the training grounds, but close enough that someone could find her if she was needed.  
Each student was paired with another as a kind of spotter to keep an eye on the control of the magic being used. Farah walked around and observed every student as they explored their power.  
"Miss Dowling, something is wrong!" A pixie-like blonde air fairy yelled as her partner, a black-haired mind fairy, seemed to have lost control trying to use telekinesis. Farah could empathise, it was one of the hardest powers to control and took a great deal of concentration and time to master. She strode over to the pair, her magic gently reaching out to brush against the student's frantic mind.  
Sensing the intrusion, instinct kicked in and Farah was sent flying back, landing with a audible thump on her side, her shoulder screaming in pain. The thud roused the student from their panic as the class crowded around their teacher to see if she was alright.  
Strands of caramel hair broke free from the bun Farah had it in and covered her face as she bit down hard on her bottom lip to ensure that she didn't make any noise of pain.  
"I'm fine. This is a good demonstration to show what can happen if you lose control. It's not just your own safety at risk but everyone around you."  
Farah accepted the hand that the pixie blonde had offered to help her up and she grimaced knowing that she would be black and sore for a good long while. She hadn't been thrown like that in years, not since her training with Rosalind who had been particularly fond of throwing Farah if she wasn't fighting hard enough.  
There was only a few minutes left of lesson, so the aching mind fairy let her students leave early so she could reassure the dark haired young woman that she hadn't caused any damage and that things like that could happen when practicing new magic, hence why practicing in a school environment was a good idea. The younger woman appeared to be comforted by the teacher's words and she left with a smile of relief hinting at her lips.  
Farah took the moments she had alone to centre herself and take note of any damage done by her fall. It felt like some nasty bruising and a jarred shoulder that would hurt like hell. Her examination of her injures was cut short by the light footfalls of several young fairies.  
"How can I help girls?" Musa had her eyes trained on the older woman's shoulder which she felt was throbbing.  
"We need to talk to you and you need to promise that you won't hide anything." Bloom squared up to Farah, daring her to refuse what they were asking of her. If these girls were determined to figure out what was going on, they would, so there was no point in lying to them.  
"Alright, if you want to talk then we'll talk. I won't promise to tell you everything, but I'll be as honest as I can. Let's make this quick." Farah was cautious that her shadow would arrive soon and it wouldn't be good for any of them to be caught discussing this.  
"Why aren't you fighting back against Rosalind? You're the most powerful fairy we know, you should be leading the charge to get her out of Alfea, not just doing as she says!"  
Bloom's voice was tinged with confusion and hurt that the strong woman in front of her would lie back and allow a dangerous woman to take over her school.  
"I understand your confusion and frustration, I really do. However, certain things have come to light that prevent me from recklessly jumping into a very dangerous fight with Rosalind. Also, the Queen is not my biggest fan at the moment and would not support any action against Rosalind. It would be downright suicidal for two fairies and a handful of ill-equipped students to take on the army, Rosalind and Andreas."  
Of course she had thought about having an all out fight with Rosalind to get her to leave, but she didn't have just her own life to risk anymore and with no back up but Ben, who disliked combat at the best of times, it would end in her death. The mind fairy found her hands wandering towards her stomach to rub soothing circles on in until she calmed down and had to pull them away hoping the girls hadn't noticed. Bloom had.  
"Wait, things coming to light? Holy shit are you?" Farah cut the young red head off with a glare. Glancing into the other's minds, only the fire fairy seemed to have worked it out.  
"That is all I am willing to say on the matter. Bloom, I need to talk to you about controlling your newfound power. The rest of you should go."  
They all looked confused for a moment and then did as Farah asked leaving Bloom.  
"What's going on, really?" Blue eyes met brown.  
"I'm pregnant Bloom. That's why I can't just start a war with Rosalind. I have more to consider now."  
Bloom's eyes widened, she'd expected the revelation but hadn't fully expected it to be true.  
"That's amazing! Are you okay?" The young fairy's grin was splitting her face. Farah gave a small smile in return.  
"Everything is alright Bloom. Now you need to rejoin your friends. I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself for now." The young girl nodded and walked away to join the others.  
Farah knew that the four other girls would know about her pregnancy by the end of the day, but she trusted that they would keep it under wraps.  
As Bloom rounded the corner of the building, Andreas made his appearance.  
"Come on love, we'll be having dinner in our rooms. You need to rest."  
There was no protest from Farah as she was really starting to hurt and sitting down somewhere comfortable sounded like heaven. The pair made their way to Andreas' rooms which were even more sparse in terms of contents than Rosalind's rooms were.  
"I've arranged for you to be able to see Silva tomorrow. You owe me love." The horror of being indebted to Andreas was outweighed by the elation in the knowledge that she would be able to see Saul.  
The images of running into Saul's arms and being safe carried Farah through the tedious dinner and evening she had to endure with Andreas. The fairy slipped into a, thankfully separate, soft bed and dreamt of her family, Saul lifting a giggling little girl into the air as she watched on in bliss.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah's visit to Saul brings some big revelations for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Saul gets to be in the story more!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supports this story and enjoys it!
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my mistakes!

Farah was yanked from the beautiful dreams of her family by a horrible feeling of the meagre meal she had forced herself to eat the previous evening under Andreas’ scrutinising gaze making a reappearance. She had never spent any time in Andreas’ rooms - even when they had been training together, it had always been an unspoken agreement that they would meet either in the greenhouse or, if the conversation contained sensitive information, in Saul’s small cottage which stood off to the side of Alfea’s main building.

Saul had lived in his cottage since his third year as a student and he and Farah had spent many nights together in the glow of the fire created by the stone fireplace that was in the living room. In that room, the pair had cried to one another, nursed injuries either the specialist or the fairy sustained and had spent many hours making love to one another until the early hours of the morning. Farah hadn’t been able to even glance at the cottage since Saul had been taken, it held too many positive memories for it to be ruined by the horrific memories that were being created currently. That was their place and Farah wanted to keep it as untouched by Rosalind and her plots as possible. 

As they had never met in Andreas’ rooms, the mind fairy had no clue as to where the nearest toilet was for her to throw up into. Acidic vomit rose to the back of her throat and in utter panic, Farah opened the door to the nearest room hoping to find the bathroom. The door closest to her swung inwards to reveal a small airing cupboard which was of no use, frantic now the fairy opened the next door and was relieved to see a shower, toilet, and sink. She fell to her knees – ignoring the jolt of pain that shot up her injured side – and finally allowed her stomach to revolt at her attempt to eat dinner the night before. The more that she thought about food, the more her insides rolled and expelled foul chunks followed by yellow bile that stung her throat and mouth as it came up. It felt like she had spent hours huddled over the toilet bowl and somehow her body was still trying to rid itself of everything it contained. It astounded the fairy that there was anything left to physically throw up, but every time she thought that the was finished a fresh round of retching would start and more watery sick would leave her mouth. Farah was completely spent and exhausted when she was granted a reprieve and the sickness abated, her hands trembled violently as she flushed the toilet and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs wouldn’t co-operate, and the brunette almost ended up back on the tiled floor of the bathroom, she was able to grab a hold of the sink next to the toilet to hold herself up until she trusted her legs to remain steady and take her slight weight without falling.

“Farah? I need you to get out, you need to be ready to meet Rosalind to go and see your murderous baby daddy and you’ve been in their almost an hour!” Andreas gruffly scolded the still shaking woman and pounded on the door, only ceasing when she opened the door with a glare and returned to her room to get dressed for the day.

She decided on a tight pencil skirt that she would definitely not be able to wear much longer, if the snug feeling of the material was any indication, and a deep blue silk blouse with a fitted leather jacket that had been a gift from Saul and Sky for Christmas a few years ago. They had told her that she needed more casual clothes to wear when she wasn’t in headmistress mode and the jacket had quickly become a favourite item of clothing, especially when Saul’s eyes darkened when he saw her wearing it. Farah wanted to make sure that she could give the imprisoned specialist some comfort, even if it was just that she wouldn’t forget the jacket or the man who had bought it for her. Her hair was left in lose curls that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, she didn’t want to further aggravate the headache that had formed whilst she had been throwing up by having her hair pinned back in a tight ponytail or bun.  
Loud knocking sounded throughout Andreas’s rooms startling Farah enough to poke her head out of the door of her bedroom to see who had the courage to knock like that on Rosalind’s deputy’s door. A quick reach of her mind towards the door revealed that it was in fact Rosalind herself and she did not seem happy about having to take Farah to see Saul or that she had to wait for the mind fairy to be ready to leave. Farah stepped out of her room and walked to past Rosalind, out into one of Alfea’s corridors without sparing a glance at her shadow. She heard a brief conversation between headmistress and deputy which informed him that the women would not be long and Farah’s afternoon classes were to go ahead as planned.  
“Luna has sent a car with two guards to escort us to the prison and then I will accompany you when you see Saul, we wouldn’t want anything of a treasonous nature to be discussed by the two of you.” Rosalind didn’t wait for an answer from the fairy next to her and walked on out to the sleek black car that would take them to where Saul was being held. The car journey itself wasn’t eventful, everyone in the car sat in silence and kept to themselves, bar the few looks that Rosalind shot Farah as the brunette breathed deeply in order to keep the nausea that had been brought about by the jostling of the car from overwhelming her.

Solaria’s prison was a grand stone building that had four small towers at each corner which housed the most dangerous prisoners and those sentenced to be executed. Saul was in one of those towers waiting to see her, possibly unaware that she was even there. One of the silent guards from the car opened the double doors for the two fairies where they were greeted by another guard who signalled for the pair to follow her to where Saul was. Farah grew increasingly anxious the further they were led into the building, there was something sinister about the walls that seemed to close in on the mind fairy if she looked at them for too long, very dark things had happened here.  
The guard abruptly stopped outside of a steel door and rapped her knuckles on the cold metal harshly.

“Visitors Silva.” Confusion and apprehension emanated from within the cell, clearly Saul had not been told that he would be visited today.

The door opened and Farah was through the doorway in an instant slamming herself into a very surprised specialist’s embrace. Strong arms came around the body crushed into his chest instinctively and Saul took a deep breath, inhaling the apple scent of Farah’s shampoo as the they both clung to each other not wanting the moment to end.

“Farah, you’re here, you’re okay! I thought the worst, with Rosalind and Andreas back I was so scared that they would just kill you.” He pulled back to look at her face and quickly scan over her body to search for any obvious signs of injury.

“She was going to kill me, I felt her prepare to do it, but she didn’t. I found out something that stopped Rosalind from killing me then and there. I don’t even know how to tell you this-"

“Just say it Farah, you never hold back anything you want to say to me, and it can’t possibly make this situation any worse than it already is.” The pads of this thumbs stroked the mid fairy’s cheek bones as his eyes stared into watery brown orbs.

“I’m pregnant Saul.” All coherent thought left the specialist’s head as he processed the bombshell that had just been dropped. His hands found their way to the fairy’s hips, his eyes intently gazing at the still flat stomach that held his child. A baby that was half of him and half of Farah – a gorgeous little girl that had their dark hair, Farah’s inquisitive nature and his stubbornness. Farah found herself engulfed in a bone crushing hug as Saul lifted her off of her feet and spun her around.

“Oh Farah Dowling, you will be the death of me.” His wide grin betrayed his excitement and Farah couldn’t help but laugh lightly, the first time she had properly smiled in days. Their foreheads came together, and Saul ran his fingers gently over the smiling fairy’s lower stomach feeling the softness that had replaced the usual flat, firm expanse of skin.  
“That’s all very sweet, but we really should be heading off now.” The blissful moment was broken by Rosalind’s mocking voice.  
Saul grasped Farah’s shoulders tightly which unknowing caused the dull ache to flare into a sharp stab of pain making the mind fairy grimace.

“You’re hurt? Farah who hurt you?” the words were filled with concern as he let go of her and grasped her chin to tip her head to meet his stare.

“It’s nothing, a student lost control practicing telekinesis and I was thrown. It was my fault, I got to close to her mind and she panicked, it was an accident.” Saul wasn’t fully convinced and was still concerned for her health, as was Rosalind.

“You insufferable child, did you get checked by Ben? Farah, do you know what a fall could do? The baby could have been harmed! Don’t you ever think?” there was a sharpness in the older woman’s tone that reminded both Farah and Saul of when they had been taught by Rosalind and served under her as her elite warriors. It was a tone that they associated with a mix of anger, exasperation, and a small amount of worry.

“I am fine, so is the baby. I haven’t been checked out because there is nothing wrong. I fell on my side and other than some bruising, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Farah tried to defend her concealment of the accident. 

“Please just get looked at by Ben, you know he’ll be able to help with the pain and will take care of you. Rosalind, you need to get me out of here, I need to look after Farah, you know how stubborn she can be about her own health.” His first plea was met by a nod of agreement from Farah, not because she needed to see Ben, but because she would do anything for the worried man in front of her. 

“I have to agree with you. It is clear that Farah is unable to properly take care of herself. One wrong move Saul and I will make you watch as I snap her neck before snapping yours, baby or not.” The specialist held Farah closer to his chest but nodded in acknowledgment of Rosalind’s terms for his freedom.  
The older fairy motioned for Farah and Saul to follow her back out of the cell.

“This prisoner is to be cleared of all crimes he is accused of immediately and will be accompanying me back to Alfea.” She didn’t wait for a response, she just carried on striding back to the entrance of the building. Not letting Farah’s hand go for a second, Saul led the mother of his child away from his cell and out to the nearly blinding sun and soft breeze that blew Farah’s lose hair across her face. 

He was out, now they could work on taking down Rosalind and Andreas.


	6. An incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul returns to Alfea.  
> An incident occurs putting Farah and her baby at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support of this story is fantastic so thank you all!! 
> 
> There will be lots more drama coming up very soon.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are always welcome! 
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!

"Seriously Bloom, what's wrong with Miss Dowling? You guys spoke and we know it wasn't about magic." Stella had been grilling the red head since the fire fairy had spoken with Farah the day before.   
"She's pregnant!" Burst out of Bloom's mouth before she could stop herself. The young fairy cursed under her breath as the other four fairies in the room and Sky stared at her in shock.  
"No way! Auntie Farah's pregnant! Isn't this great!" Terra was the most excited of the group, she knew her aunt would be an amazing mum as she'd been a mother figure to Terra, Sam and Sky all of their lives.  
"It's not great for operation kickass, we need Miss Dowling to fight Rosalind and she can't risk a fight if she's pregnant." Sky said after recovering from his shock, ever the strategist. Silence fell over the room as they all realised their plans would need to change.   
It was Musa who informed them all that they would need to talk about plans later as afternoon lessons had begun and she, Stella and Aisha would be late if they didn't hurry. Sky left with them, leaving Bloom and Terra sat in the quiet of their dorm as they both considered how they could overthrow Rosalind.   
"Let's get out into the fresh air for a bit, it might help us to think." The earth fairy suggested and the two students rose to take a walk.

//////

The drive back to Alfea was silent, Farah once again having to painfully hold onto one wrist in order to stop herself from throwing up any more. Saul sensed her unease and shifted closer to the mind fairy to curl his pinky finger around hers in a show of comfort. They were both acutely aware of the older woman sat beside Farah, close enough to keep the mind fairy on edge and unable to let Saul's presence relax her as she wanted to.   
When they eventually arrived back at Alfea, Rosalind left the car first and began speaking to Andreas, who had come out to meet the trio as they returned to the school. The students were all preoccupied with lunch so the grounds were relatively empty, allowing for Saul to help Farah out of the car and briefly wrap his arms around her before slipping on a neutral expression and facing the two people that had caused both him and his family so much pain.  
"I think we all need to have a little chat, don't you?" The air fairy spared a glance at the expecting parents and walked off with Andreas close on her heels.  
Crowded into the headmistress's office the tension was palpable, Andreas and Saul were only being held back from physically fighting by Farah putting herself in between them.   
"This does not change a whole lot if I'm being honest. Saul, you will to help train the specialists and Farah, you will continue to stay with Andreas as your shadow and in his rooms." Farah scoffed in indignation.  
"No way in hell am I spending another night anywhere near him." The release of her lover seemed to have sparked the mind fairy's anger and willingness to fight back against her former mentor.  
"I don't think you have a fucking choice Farah to be perfectly honest."   
The two specialists had drawn their attention away from each other and were now watching the two fairies locked in a battle of wills, neither wanting to break eye contact.  
"You know exactly why I don't want to be near him and yet you made someone who destroyed me in the most brutal way my shadow and have forced me to live with him. I will not do it anymore. The sight of him makes me feel sick."   
Andreas swung his arm in a rage over what he was being accused of. In his eyes he'd only taken what he'd felt was his, nothing more. His fist connected with the mind fairy's nose with a crunch and in the force of the impact she felt her body stumble back trying to catch itself. The corner of the small coffee table in the office was the object that did catch her as the fairy collasped under a crushing wave of dizziness, the table edge smacking her stomach.  
Saul was at Farah's side in an instant, holding her to his chest whilst she let out a small whimper of pain and desperately rubbed her stomach to try and alleviate some of the ache from hitting the table and also to try and comfort the baby she was carrying.   
"For fucks sake! Go and get Ben, now!" Rosalind was beyond furious at Andreas. He could have been the cause of Farah misscarriying the child that was such a pivotal part of the upcoming war.   
Andreas was a wild card, she'd always known that and he'd always had an obsession with Farah, which she had hoped to use to make him a protector of sorts. Obviously that had not worked and his obsession was revealed to be more about how much pain he could cause the mind fairy before she broke. The air fairy remembered when her young protégé had almost been broken by Andreas. She didn't know the details and had never asked, but something had happened to harden Farah to any male company, except for Ben and Saul, and to flinch at any unexpected touch. At the time it had made Farah a force to be reckoned with - she trained harder than anyone and began using anger to fuel her magic, resulting in an almost seismic explosion of power from the fairy on more than one occasion. That had stopped Rosalind from interfering, if the young woman would fight like that when she was broken then it wouldn't do Rosalind's cause much good to fix her.  
Ben arrived not long after Andreas was sent to find him and he immediately fell to the floor next to his two closest friends, giving Saul only a smile and quick shoulder grasp as a welcome back from prison before looking back to Farah.  
"I'm alright Ben, really. I just fell." Her shaking voice told a different story and, not for the first time, Ben wished that Farah wouldn't always try and be so strong.  
"Farah, it looks like your orbital bone has been cracked and falling onto the table face first is not at all good for a pregnant woman, even you Farah." The earth fairy gently prodded the rapidly bruising nose and right eye on the mind fairy, apologising when she winced as he touched a particularly tender spot. Then Ben proceeded to ask Farah to get onto the sofa so that he could make sure the baby was okay. With a hand from Saul, Farah was able to stand by herself and she shook the specialist's hand from around her. As soon as the contact was lost, the mind fairy realised that she actually could not walk herself to the sofa as a stabbing pain in her head and abdomen caused her to nearly hit the floor again. Saul helped her to the sofa and to lie down in a comfortable position with her head on his lap.  
Ben winced himself at seeing the discolouration around his friend's lower abdomen and lightly placed his hands on her stomach, trying to avoid the worst of the bruising.  
"Everything seems to be alright, the baby's heartbeat is slightly elevated which is to be expected. But you still need to eat more and no more tumbles. I don't know how lucky you'll be next time." The warning was met by a grave nod from both parents. After telling Farah to ice her face and rest lots Ben left to return to his afternoon class that he'd left in a panic unpon hearing the words 'Farah' and 'fall' in the same sentence.  
Saul held Farah close as she sung a lullaby in her head to their child, he could feel the song through their bond just as he could feel how utterly spent the fairy was.  
"I will not let you risk Farah's or our child's life any longer. She will not stay with Andreas, but with me." The blonde fairy had taken a seat back behind her desk once Ben had arrived and merely nodded in agreement whilst glaring at the other specialist in the room as he stood staring longingly at the fairy in Saul's arms.  
Slowly getting up with Saul's help, the pair left the office with one of Saul's arms firmly around Farah's waist, the other hand where his sword usually sat, he'd need to make sure he remembered to pick that up from wherever Rosalind had put it when he was arrested.  
They were walking through the grounds on their way to Saul's cottage when Bloom and Terra rounded the corner and spotted the couple walking at a steady pace.  
"Aunite Farah? Uncle Saul?" The young earth fairy gasped in surprised at seeing her uncle free of prison and her aunt with a black eye, bloodied nose and aided in walking by the man next to her.  
"Terra, Bloom. If you need to talk to Farah, you'll have to follow us to my cottage. She needs to rest."   
The girls agreed and fell into step at Farah's side, watching with worry as the woman grimaced and lightly moaned with each foot forward. Saul knew she wouldn't make it much further and tried to hurry them all along, to get her to his cottage before she passed out.


	7. Can't get a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a plan are formed and Farah finds herself in a horribly family situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSAULT. DON'T READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU.
> 
> I will put hashtags before the triggering part of the chapter.
> 
> There will be happier times soon, but angst is a big part of the story for the moment.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story!!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

ROSALIND'S OFFICE

Steely eyes watched Farah and Saul leave the office and as soon as the door shut behind them she rounded on the man standing opposite her.  
"What the actual fuck Andreas! You were reckless and could have cost us everything!" The air fairy fumed at the smug specialist.  
"Farah needs to be taught her place. It seemed to work when we were your soldiers before, she became so much more timid and compliant after I showed her that she couldn't say no to me." The older woman stared in confusion and seething rage.  
"I should have knocked this shit out of you back then, but now you will stay away from Farah. I don't trust you around her and you are certainly not going to lay another hand on her. She's pregnant for shits sake." The words came out in a hardly audible whisper, but Andreas could hear the threat ringing through her voice.   
Andreas glared at the fairy and slammed open the door as he stormed out.  
"Fucking perfect Farah, she'll learn her place." He muttered under his breath, vowing to make her pay.

////////  
SCHOOL GROUNDS

The small group continued to make their way across a small stretch of grass which lay before the cottage that was their destination. Saul found himself carrying more and more of Farah's weight as her feet stumbled over uneven mounds of earth and was only mildly surprised by Bloom taking her teacher's free arm and slinging it across her shoulder so that she could help to keep the mind fairy off of the floor. The specialist sent a grateful smile to the girl and passed the key to the cottage over to Terra. Farah could sense all of this happening around her, but didn't risk removing her eyes from the blurred image of the small cottage they were approaching knowing that the remaining strength she was using to make her body move would dissipate if she lost sight of her goal.  
The young earth fairy rushed ahead once they were close enough to the cottage to make it in a few paces and opened the door for the two people who were bearing the weight of the mind fairy between them.  
"We're here Farah, come on darling let's just get you on the sofa." Saul's soothing voice reached Farah's ears.  
They laid her down on the sofa and Saul instructed the young fairies to get water and start making tea to help to rouse Farah enough so that she wouldn't slip into unconsciousness before answering the questions that the girls would undoubtedly have.  
"Let's make this quick shall we?" He stood protectively over Farah, making it clear that this would not be a long conversation.  
"We're obviously going to have to change our plan of attack to get rid of Rosalind, you can't fight, and I may have accidently told the others about you being pregnant Miss Dowling, I'm sorry." Bloom had taken a seat on the sofa with Terra opposite where Farah had sat up and curled her legs beneath her. The tea she was sipping seemed to bring her back to herself.  
"I didn't think it could be kept a secret from your suite mates, though if we could refrain from telling anyone else. I can still fight, we don't have to change any plans. If I recall, I told you all to leave any planning to the adults?" Brown eyes gave a stern look to her students at their blatant ignoring of her orders. Though, she hadn't expected them to listen.  
"Farah, you won't be fighting anyone." A disbelieving scoff came from behind her as Saul placed a possessive hand on the top of her head a stroked her hair. The two younger fairies marvelled at how their usually so composed teacher allowed herself to be touched and actually be relaxed by the specialist.  
"I will fight to get rid of them. Saul, I will take every precaution, but I will not stand back and let them take over our lives."   
The mind fairy's hands unknowingly rested on her stomach as she met the eyes of her lover.  
"Um, so we figured that we should act soon, it wouldn't be good to let Rosalind have control for too long." Bloom interrupted the moment the couple were having to hopefully get some sort of idea as to how they would destroy Rosalind.  
"Agreed. We need to do this before she gets more control and before this," Farah gestured down to her stomach with an affectionate smile, "becomes too noticeable, which we won't be able to hide for much longer."   
"Next week. It's long enough for us to have a plan, but soon enough that Rosalind won't have control over everything." Saul said as he came to perch by Farah's feet. Feelings of relief that he had a solid plan flooded his mind from Farah and he squeezed her knee gently in response.   
Saul walked the girls out with a warning to stay safe and came back into his living room to see Farah curled up fast asleep on his sofa. He picked her up, carrying her resting body to his bedroom and pulling the duvet over the both of them with Farah pressed tightly to his chest. Sleep came easily with the woman that was his world curled into his body.

Farah woke to her stomach rolling causing her to make a dash for the ensuite door near her side of the bed. Her movement woke Saul and he rose to groggily follow Farah as she dry heaved over the toilet, she had nothing in her to throw up anymore.   
"It's alright darling, you are going to be alright." He rubbed her back as she trembled violently underneath his hands.  
"I hate feeling like this." It came out in a strangled moan once Farah's body had stopped trying to expell her vital organs.   
Large hands pulled her close and moved down to stroke her stomach.  
"I know, you've just got to hold on and hopfully we can fully focus on our family next week once we've stopped Rosalind." Saul lifted Farah to her feet.  
They began to dress for the day in silence when Saul stopped pulling on his black jacket and spun the brunette so she was standing sideways.  
"Bump." That one word was enough to bring tears to both of their eyes as Farah looked down and ran her hand over the tiny but definitely defined baby bump. Turning to face Saul, Farah slammed her lips to his and gently scratched the nape of his neck as his hands palmed her hips. The mind fairy pulled the specialist closer, as if trying to meld their bodies together, projecting her absolute bliss into his head.  
"God I love you so much." Soft lips murmered between kisses.  
"I love you too, both of you." Saul replied with a grin, then pulled away before they got carried away as they did both have lessons to teach.   
Once they were ready for the day, Farah kissed Saul goodbye and trekked to the school building feeling lighter than she had in days, despite starting the morning with her head in the toilet and still feeling stiff from the events of the day before.   
Hurried footsteps approached the fairy and she reached out her mind to see who it was without turning and alarming whoever it was. She was still reaching out when a blinding pain sent her mind reeling.  
Then everything went black.

######## TRIGGER WARNING

Everything hurt - her head, her body.   
Damp earth could be felt under her fingers and she forced her brown eyes to slowly open to find out where she actually was. The last thing she could recall was walking to her first class, but nothing after that.   
The sun hadn't moved too far across the sky so she couldn't have been out for very long, but being knocked unconsciousness and waking up in brutal pain in a different place was terrifying. Her hands flew to her mouth and stomach as she stifled a sob trying to escape her mouth. The clothes she was wearing were ripped and dishevelled and there was a faintly familiar ache in her core that forced bile up her throat and onto the ground beside her. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her mind racing.  
She was in the forest, just outside of the barrier and knew that she could make it back to Saul's cottage once she'd gathered her scattering thoughts. The fairy ignored her body screaming at her to stay seated on the ground and she used a tree to stand up on unsteady legs. She needed to find Ben or Saul, they would know how to help.


	8. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, we're in for a couple of heavy chapters, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

Each step was agony, every foot fall sending jolts of pain radiating from her core to the rest of her body, as she made her way out of the woods surrounding Alfea. She had been left relatively close to the barrier so it only took a couple of minutes for the mind fairy to pass back through the magical barrier and into the school grounds.   
Worse than the stabbing pain from between her legs was the cramping that had slowly begun to get stronger the further she walked. Farah knew she just had to keep walking, if she stopped now then she didn't know what would happen.  
"Miss Dowling?" The sight of Musa caused Farah's heart to leap.  
The empath could clearly read the pain and terror reeling off of the mind fairy and she approached her quickly incase the aching fairy passed out, which seemed to be a likely possibility.  
"I need Ben, get me to Ben. Please." Far from the strength that usually imbued her voice, the hoarse whisper only served to worry the younger fairy.   
Finding anyone in the state that Farah was in would cause panic, but finding a pregnant Farah looking like she'd been attacked by something was cause for mind numbing dread. The empath hooked one arm around the waist of the older fairy, trying to not notice that she flinched away when Musa touched her. There was much more to this story than Musa could see or was equipped to deal with, so she guided the woman leaning away from her hastily in the direction of the greenhouse.  
One glance through the glass panels of the greenhouse told Musa that Professor Harvey was teaching a class and she couldn't imagine their strong teacher wanting to be seen as she was by any more people than were absolutely necessary. So, she left Farah resting against a wall near to the greenhouse doors with a promise that she would be back with Ben. Musa proceeded to knock and enter the lesson without waiting for a reply.  
"Professor Harvey, there is an urgent matter that needs your attention, like now." She murmered the words standing close to the bewildered teacher so that none of his class could hear what was going on.  
"I am teaching right now, can it not wait?" The frightened look on the young fairy's face told him no and he nodded, instructing him students to make a start on reading the recipe for the potion they were working on.   
Stepping outside of the greenhouse door, he saw Farah supporting herself on a wall and grimacing at every slight movement. He thanked Musa for bringing Farah to him and told her to leave him to help with a quiet command to keep this to herself.  
"God Farah, what's happened?" Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she quickly glanced at her friend before returning her gaze to the floor.  
"I need help Ben. Something's wrong, I'm cramping and it fucking hurts." Farah grabbed ahold of the arm Ben held out for her, the familiarity of the earth fairy calming her down.  
Ben took Farah to his small office that was adjacent to the greenhouse and asked her to sit on the sofa he had in the corner of the room for when his children came by during the school day.  
"Tell me what happened." He requested as the earth fairy gently prodded her abdomen.  
Farah didn't speak as the other fairy handed her a foul smelling phial of liquid to drink after telling her that it would stop the discomfort that was being caused by her baby being distressed - which was caused the cramps. She downed it, only gagging slightly, before steeling herself to recount what she could remember of the events that resulted in her huddled on Ben's sofa battered and bruised.   
"I was leaving to go to my first lesson of the day when I heard footsteps behind me. I was trying to find out who it was without turning around when they must have hit me with something. The next thing I remember is waking up in the forest in pain." Though he tried, Ben couldn't get Farah to meet his eyes.  
He'd only seen her like this twice before, once when they had first overthrown Rosalind and Farah had felt foolish and guilty and once when she had been brought to him unconscious in Saul's arms. Since Rosalind was still in power, he guessed that this was more likely to be the result of an attack.  
"You don't remember anything?" He reached out to pace his hand on her knee and was surprised when she didn't flinch away.  
"Nothing." He could see that Farah was really struggling to hold it together.   
Moving his arm from her knee to around her shoulders, Ben allowed his friend to rest her head on his shoulder and start to cry. Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them. It wasn't fair, did she have something about her that screamed for men, or more specifically one particular man, to attack her?   
"Farah this isn't your fault. I know you won't believe me right now, but it's not and you need to hear that until you can believe it." He held her tighter.  
Sobs eventually turned to snifs and Farah lifted her head from Ben's shoulder. The brunette tried to stand and was brought crashing back down next to Ben by her protesting body, her vision swimming in and out focus. The earth fairy stood and rummaged through his lower desk draw, which held rarely used medicines, and grabbed two phials to give to the woman trying to not pass out on his sofa. She drank them both as quickly as she could, closing her eyes against the barrage of sharp pains that indicated the potions were healing her internal injures. Ben had her hand in his and took note of every injury she sustained as it was healed. He couldn't believe that she had managed to make it to the greenhouse with how violent her attack had been.   
"Ben, Saul can never know. I'm okay, my baby is okay, there is no need to get him involved in this. We both know who did this and that Saul would kill him, which we do not need right now." He had to admit that Saul would kill Andreas for this, hell if he didn't have to look after Farah, he would be on his way to murder the specialist.  
"Farah, he will find out eventually." Farah wouldn't look at him and sat picking at the skin around her nails.  
"I know, I'll tell him next week once we've taken care of Rosalind. Then Saul can murder whoever he wants. Are you sure the baby is alright? It hurt so much, I thought for sure that I'd lost it." Brown orbs now turned to Ben in fear for the life that was growing inside of the mind fairy.  
"You and you're baby are fine physically, but you need to not get into anymore stressful situations and talk about what happened. Don't bottle it up Farah, you know what that does." She held a protective hand over her stomach and allowed Ben to pull her to her feet.  
"Thank you Ben, truly. I don't know what I would have done without you." Ben gave her a sad smile and opened his arms for her to step into, which Farah did after a moment of hesitation.   
With a kiss dropped on the top of the fairy's head, Ben told Farah to stay as long as she needed and then left to rejoin and finish his lesson.  
The mind fairy decided that she should probably show her face to the class that had been left to their own devices for just over an hour of the two and a half hour lesson. The fairy cautiously made her way towards her classroom, eyes flickering to every shady corner and flinching at every noise she heard - she hated Andeas for making her feel unsafe in her school. After turning down the last corridor on her journey, Farah inhaled deeply and then opened the door to her classroom not fully expected to see any of her students, except perhaps the Winx Suite fairies.  
To her surprise, almost all of the young fairies had remained in the room and were practicing magic in pairs. All eyes flew to Farah as she entered the room, ranging from mild interest to fierce concern.   
"Carry on, please dont let me stop you." The mind fairy gave her students a small, but proud, smile.  
The brunette walked over to Musa and Bloom, who were sat together with Aisha, Stella and Terra, having pushed their desks to make room for the five of them.  
"Thank you Musa. I'm assuming that you all know?," the group looked sheepish, but didn't deny it, "everything is alright now, so there is no need to worry." They looked doubtful, but didn't want to push when they didn't know what had actually happened.  
Farah let her students carry on practicing as they had been before she arrived for the rest of the lesson and let herself mostly stay sat at her desk and marking some fourth year essays on protection magic.   
Just as the lesson ended, a figure appeared in the doorway as the class gradually left. She couldn't breath, he was here looming over her and students were leaving her alone with him. Andreas didn't stop looking at Farah with an undisguised lust that made her skin crawl. A heavy hand dropped to her shoulder then rose to her neck and stoked her jaw. The mind fairy jumped up from her chair and stumbled backwards trying to find anything to fling at Andreas.   
It was, surprisingly, Beatrix that came to her rescue. The young girl saw her teacher try her hardest to avoid Andreas and felt an overwhelming urge to help the cornered woman.  
"Oh Miss Dowling, we said that we were going to talk about using my magic in relation to electricity." The fairy boldly strode over and sent a look at Andreas telling him to leave.  
"Yes, I'd almost forgotten. Excuse us, this is best discussed alone." Farah moved to sit at a desk with Beatrix.  
Glowering, the specialist left the room in a huff and Farah collapsed into a chair with a sigh of relief.  
"What's going on with you and mr creepy? He's being seriously possessive." Beatrix demands as she looks over the fairy avoiding her eyes.   
"Thank you for stepping in when you did, but I am not talking about this with a student." A firm look stopped any retort from the young fairy, who nodded and left Farah to herself.

Farah was walking back to the cottage, still scanning her surroundings, when something spun her around. The mind fairy whirled around and sent whoever had touched her flying.  
"What the fuck Farah!" Saul wheezed, looking hurt, then he saw the tears building in her eyes.  
"Hey baby, hey what's going on?" The specialist got to his feet and walked slowly towards the distraught fairy.  
What had happened to her?


	9. Last rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul finds out what happened and Andreas confronts Farah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some more fluffy chapters to come now!
> 
> Thank you to all of the readers and supporters of this story!
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!

"No! No, please don't touch me right now." Farah held her hands up to warn Saul to not come closer.  
Around Farah, the air was vibrating and small pebbles hovered inches off the floor. The raw power worried Saul, the fairy needed to not drain herself, it wasn't good for her or their baby.  
"Farah, breath with me." He watched her gradually regulate her breathing in time with his.  
Tears fell from her eyes, her arms folding around herself, as Saul stepped closer until he gathered her into his arms. The specialist rocked the mind fairy, her head nestled into his neck, holding onto Saul with all of her strength.  
"He did at again Saul. He raped me and I can't even remember." Saul stiffened upon hearing words he'd heard once before and hoped to never hear again coming from her mouth.  
His mind was frozen on one thought - kill the animal that hurt Farah. Saul pulled the mind fairy tighter into his body and placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head before letting her go and and storming off. Farah watched him go, part of her wanted him to kill Andreas just so she wouldn't ever have to look at him again. 

/////////

Saul had his hand hovering over his sword as he stormed around Alfea looking for Andreas. He swore that he wouldn't get away with it this time, he had endangered their baby's life and had traumatised and brutalised Farah for a second time, enough was enough.  
The specialist's tunnel vision prevented him from stopping himself from barrelling Rosalind over. However, he was on a mission and wouldn't stop until he had taken the last breath from Andreas. Rosalind was startled and rather pissed off at Saul's behaviour, but closed the mouth that had opened to reprimand him.  
"Saul, what is going on? I can't help if you won't talk to me." The older fairy had managed to seat Saul on a nearby bench and waited for him to speak.  
"I'm going to kill him." That was all that Rosalind needed to hear to understand that Andreas had done something to Farah, only hurting the mind fairy could cause such absolute hatred in Saul.  
"Is she alright? We'll find him together." She needed to know if Ben was going to be required.  
"Physically, I think she will okay." Saul was already on his feet and had returned to his search with Rosalind hot on his heels.

/////////

The brunette walked back to the cottage and felt something in her stomach as she stepped through the door. She stopped dead - letting the door shut behind her - and waited to see if she felt it again and after a few moments she did. It was almost like bubbles, her baby was making themselves known. Farah couldn't help but smile as she stroked her abdomen, her baby was strong and alive and she would protect them with her last breath.  
"Hey baby, you gave me quite a scare earlier, I thought I'd lost you. I promise I will look after you always. Your daddy and I, we love you so so much and we can't wait to meet you little one." Her soft words were rewarded with another round of bubbles and she didn't think that she'd ever be able to wipe the smile from her face.  
Sitting on the sofa, Farah's hands didn't leave her growing stomach as she told her baby stories of battles and magic from her youth and about the peace that they had fought so hard for.  
"Your daddy and I are going to sort out the mess here before you arrive, it's a pretty big mess, but I want you to come into a world without anyone to hurt you."   
Farah was just beginning to drift into sleep when someone started banging on the door. She was up and slamming of the windows and doors shut so there was no way of entering the cottage.  
"Come on love, don't be like that. After our time together, I thought I'd take you out for a picnic or something." She realised that he really didn't think he'd done anything wrong and the fairy had to run to the toilet to throw up.  
Andreas was relentless, he wouldn't stop hitting the door and trying to convince her that they were a couple. His gently spoken words of love were replaced with yells of rage when Farah continued to refuse to let him in.  
"When I get rid of your lover and his baby, we can start on a family of our own. A good baby that's made of you and me," his words had no effect on her, which peaked his anger again. "Fucking let me in you bitch!" That was the final straw, he'd threatened her and Saul before, but her child was out of the question.  
A pulse of Farah's magic left her before she'd even formed the plan to do so and flung the specialist away from the door so that she could leave without him barging into her home. Once she was outside, Farah let her anger fuel her and she knew that this would be instinctual magic and not her usual precise control. The mind fairy focused on her rage and Andreas was lifted in the air, choking for breath as his throat was slowly closed by Farah's fist slowly came together.

/////////

They searched the building and were heading outside when a student rushed up to the teachers.   
"Please come quick, it's Miss Dowling. She's around the back and no one can get through to her." Saul didn't stop to think and ran out of the building.

/////////

Saul and Rosalind were running towards the white-eyed fairy, but didn't get close enough to reach her when they hit a barrier that Farah put up and were thrown back.   
Neither the fairy nor the specialist had seen Farah like this - her eyes went a pale blue when she used her magic, not white, and she never lost control like she was.   
Andreas spluttered out a strangled cry for help once more before a deafening crack sounded and the specialist's neck snapped. His lifeless body crumpled to the ground and Farah's eyes returned to their natural soft brown. The barrier finally dropped and Saul ran to embrace Farah.  
"It's okay darling, he's gone. You did good." The mind fairy nodded as she nestled into his shoulder.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Rosalind's plan is revealed, a horror from Farah's past is remembered and Saul and Farah get reacquainted properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning for smut at the end of the chapter.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE - if this triggers you please don't read it! There will be # to warn where it starts and ends.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story, I really appreciate it! If anyone has anything they want to see in the story, please let me know!
> 
> I own only my mistakes!

"Someone burn that." Rosalind motioned to the body lying a few feet from Farah and Saul. The older fairy watched as two specialists hauled the body away.  
The raw power that had radiated off of Farah was beyond anything Rosalind could have hoped for - she had definitely made the right decision when she spared the mind fairy, the child she was carrying would be the most powerful fairy ever born. Under Rosalind's tutelage, Farah's child would grow to be the perfect soldier able to annihilate worlds. Being raised by Rosalind from birth would also mean that the child would have no divided loyalties, they wouldn't question an order given by Rosalind. Farah's child would deliver every world to Rosalind on a silver platter and the older fairy was determined to have the brunette at her side, helping her to guide their prodigy. The mind fairy was paramount in Rosalind's plans, but she would need to get rid of Saul if she wanted any chance at getting Farah back on her side.  
"Get Ben, I want Farah checked over - we need to be sure she's okay." Saul directed his order towards the few students that had gathered around to watch and a couple of them ran off to find professor Harvey.  
"I'm right here and can speak for myself. Let's go to the cottage, I need to have a shower." The brunette was helped to her feet by both Saul and Rosalind.  
The three shooed away the students left and entered the cottage. It didn't take long for Ben to arrive with a bag of various herbs and potions. He went straight to Farah without saying a word and gently pushed her down on the sofa and prodded her abdomen, hearing the baby's heart thumping was a welcome relief.  
"Everything is alright. Farah, you're thirteen weeks and three days along. I'd like to look at you every day for the next four days or so." The two fairies shared a knowing glance.  
He wanted to make sure a painful part of her history didn't repeat itself and she was immensely grateful. 

######## TRIGGER WARNING

They had been up since before dawn preparing to fight another hoard of burned ones. Farah had been running to the toilet intermittently since she had woken up, perks of morning sickness, and Ben had noticed.  
"Hey, how far along?" The earth fairy knelt and held back the hair of the woman bent over the toilet bowl being violently sick.  
"Almost fourteen weeks." Came the faint reply as the mind fairy lifted her head.  
They shared a smile that told Ben how much his friend already loved the life growing inside of her. Her brown eyes glinted with a relaxed joy he hadn't seen in a long while and her whole aura radiated contentment.  
"Congratulations Farah, you'll be an amazing mum. We need to go before Rosalind has our heads." She gave him a chuckle and brushed her teeth before they left to join Saul and get rid of the burned ones Rosalind had found.

The trio had been battling four burned ones for what seemed like and age with Farah taking the brunt of attacks from two of the creatures. She had just ripped the ember that powered the burned ones from one creatures chest when the other slammed her into a tree, the force leaving Farah sprawled on the floor at the base of the tree trying to regain her breath. Within a couple of seconds, the mind fairy threw up a barrier between herself, Ben and Saul and the burned ones. Once they were in relative safety behind Farah's protective shield, she moved hands sharply towards her and ripped out the remaining burned one's embers.  
The two men stared at their friend in awe, she hadn't taken down that many burned ones at once before. Farah winced as she stood up, her body would hate her for the fight tomorrow, and the three of them began the walk back to their jeep. It had been a brutal fight, but they were just glad that none of them were injured more than a few scrapes and bruises.

Ben was woken hours later by an incessant knocking on his bedroom door. They had arrived back exremely late and gone straight to bed due to exhaustion and had agreed to speak with Rosalind about the fight in the morning. So, he couldn't fathom who would be waking him up in the very early hours of the morning. The earth fairy groggily opened his door to see his brunette friend gasping for breath and clutching her stomach as she looked at him in pure terror.  
Ben knew what was likely happening and felt slightly ill at the awful situation Farah was in.  
"I started feeling a dull cramping when I hit the tree, but it wasn't bothering me - I've been hurt worse during training. But it just got more painful and, ah!" She was cut off by another wave of pain slicing through her.  
"Farah, I'm so sorry," the shaking woman gave him a pleading look to not continue, her eyes red and both hands digging into her hips, "it was blunt force trauma, the baby wasn't able to handle the stress to your body. I'm so sorry." He couldn't look at her face as she broke down.  
Ben's shoulder was soaked with tears within minutes and he stayed quiet, letting Farah cry herself into a fitful sleep in his bed. The earth fairy sat beside her with her cool hand in his and vowed to do whatever he could to stop Farah from feeling this broken again.

//////////

Later that evening, Farah had her back pressed firmly against Saul's chest with her hand resting on her stomach and his hand over hers. Farah let her happiness in their moment together roll over Saul through the bond they shared in waves.  
The mind fairy twisted in his arms and planted her lips on Saul's, her hands running over his bare chest and down to the waist band of his boxers. The specialist groaned into the searing kiss and grabbed Farah's wrists as she began to slip her hands further down.  
"Farah, stop darling. I don't want to push you after... everything." The words muttered into her mouth caused Farah's heart to leap at his care.  
"I need to think about your hands on me, not his. I need you Saul, please. Make the pain go away." The last syllables came out in a breathy sob as the fairy rocked her hips into her partner.  
Saul let out a low growl and shifted Farah so that she was sat on top of him and she crashed her mouth against his, their hips rubbing together. The specialist trailed his fingers up from the sides of he woman on top of him, lifting the baggy top she was wearing to bed over caramel curls before flinging the garment to the floor.  
Getting impatient, the mind fairy tore the rest of their clothes from their bodies with a flick of her wrist. Saul grinned at her with a light chuckle.  
"We are eager aren't we." The only response he got was Farah grinding down onto him roughly.  
Saul needed no more encouragement, he eased his hips upwards and felt himself sliding into the mind fairy. He stilled for a moment, allowing Farah to adjust to being filled and started thrusting into her when she reconnected their lips.  
Pleasure flowed through their bond connecting them in both mind and body, Farah jerking herself into him harder as Saul reached between them and gently rubbed her clit. His other hand palmed the fairy's breast, eliciting a deep moan and faster movements from Farah - they were both close. The sudden pinch of her hardened nipple and a hard thrust took Farah over the edge, with her clenching walls bringing Saul to climax moments later, spilling into her.  
When they had come down from their bliss, Farah lifted herself off of Saul and flopped down beside him with a satisfied smirk.  
"I love you my guardian angel." She whispered into his neck as she placed a light kiss just bellow his ear.  
"I love you too my fierce warrior." Saul replied and brushed his lips to her hairline before pulling her closer into him.  
The two bodies melded together and they drifted into the most peaceful sleep either had had in weeks.


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interaction between Bloom and Farah in this chapter because their mother/daughter relationship is just too adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story! if there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know.
> 
> Also, comment if you want the baby to be a boy/girl and any names you like.
> 
> As always, I only own my mistakes!

Farah welcomed the morning as she had been doing for the past few weeks – with her head hung over the toilet bowl as her body purged itself of anything that happened to have made it to her stomach, which wasn’t much if she was honest. Her lover had followed her to the bathroom to hold her damp hair away from her face and rub circles into her rigid back muscles.  
“I could really do without this part of pregnancy, hopefully it ends soon. I hate being sick.” The mind fairy grumbled in a scratchy voice as she slumped fully onto the floor.  
“I know darling, but it’s our baby’s way of showing us that they are still there. It shouldn’t last for much longer should it?” The specialist questioned.  
“It should be over by now. It was slowing down at this point last –“ Shocked eyes staring at her stopped Farah’s small rant in its tracks.  
“You’ve been pregnant before? Was it after Andreas? Why didn’t you tell me?” Question after question was fired at Farah causing a migraine to begin to form, Saul’s emotions running through their bond as well as to her mind normally was too much for her dehydrated head to deal with.  
“No, thank the fates. Saul, it was years ago when we were fighting for Rosalind, I lost it a couple of days before I reached fourteen weeks. I was going to tell you; it was your baby Saul. I’m so sorry, I should have told you sooner.” The words spilled from her mouth in a rush as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the bathroom floor.  
The man sat in stunned silence opposite her had gone pale, his eyes flicking to different points of the room as he avoided looking at the woman crying silently. The mind fairy touched his forearm gently and he caught her fingers in his hands.  
“You had to go through losing our baby alone, I’m so sorry Farah. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I am right here. We’ve got a second chance with this little one and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect the both of you. I won’t lose either of you my warrior.” His words were spoken with compassion, not the anger or disgust she had expected from this revelation.  
“I had Ben, he made sure I was alright, but it wasn’t the same. I’m glad you’re here for this baby, my guardian angel.” Her hands locked around his neck and he pulled her to him in a hug, his right hand sliding down her side to where their baby was.  
The pair stayed in their embrace for a few minutes more before Farah reminded Saul that they had classes to teach, Rosalind to deal with and undoubtedly a group of six students who were worried about the mind fairy. Farah desperately wanted to see the young fairies to reassure them that she was alright, mainly because she knew that they would either seek her out or take matters into their own hands and try to take on Rosalind on her behalf if she and Saul didn’t speak to them soon. Saul understood and wanted to talk to Sky anyway, to see how he was handling the death of his father and the knowledge that he was not in any way a pleasant man.   
Farah was ready first, kissed Saul goodbye with a heartfelt ‘I love you so much’ and left the cottage to find Bloom as she was the fairy most likely to do something reckless. The girl was stubborn and quick to jump into action without thinking through her actions first, reminding Farah much of herself at Bloom’s age, and the older fairy felt a strong urge to protect the teenager.  
The mind fairy was four rooms away from the Winx Suite when she saw the flame haired fairy leaving the room, fear for Farah’s safety seeping from every pore until she looked up and recognised the fairy in front of her.  
“Miss Dowling! You’re alright, we heard about yesterday and Andreas and we’ve been so worried. You’re here and okay, everything is going to be fine now.” It didn’t seem like the girl took a single breath and launched herself into the mind fairy’s arms with a small hum of contentment.  
“I’m sorry to have worried you. Everything is alright, we have one less problem to deal with now, which is a good thing.” The older woman held the red head against her tightly, feeling her sinking into the hug both physically and mentally.   
Farah stroked flaming hair as she comforted the student buried in her neck, soft shushing noises and small bursts of peace sent by the mind fairy helping to calm the fire fairy. There was something more than the events of the previous day that the young fairy was upset about, but Farah had been around teenagers long enough to know that she needed to wait for Bloom to talk to her – pushing the matter would only make the girl close up. The brunette guided the fairy still holding her and trying to hide her small sobs in the older fairy’s wavy hair, half of which Farah had left down, away from the Winx Suite.  
The two fairies made their way to an empty classroom where Farah sat them both on top of one of the tables so that she could keep her arms around the girl desperately clinging to the mind fairy. She had never seen Bloom look as young as she did in that moment.  
“I’m here whenever and if ever you want to talk, I hope you know that.” Farah informed the faire fairy softly with a light kiss to her temple.  
“I couldn’t help you and I really want to make sure that you’re safe, you are the most supportive mother figure I have ever had – not that I’ll ever see my birth parents again, to keep them safe I’ve got to stay away. You’ve protected me and saved me and I want to do the same for you and your baby.” The young fairy gazed at the older woman through teary eyes. “Musa has been feeling your feelings, and Headmaster Silva’s and Andreas’s – we put some things together, I’m so sorry that none of us could protect you from him. But I promise from now on, I will look after you as much as I possibly can.” Farah let the fairy finish, just holding her close and listening, her heart aching with each word, she knew how much it hurt to leave family, even if you weren’t particularly close.  
“Bloom, you are not responsible for anything that has happened to me, or to anyone else. Whilst I do appreciate you wanting to look out for me, I am a big girl who can take care of herself,” the brunette shot a smile at the younger woman. “please don’t ever feel obligated to protect me, you’re not. Nothing that happened was your fault, you couldn’t have stopped Andreas or Rosalind and thinking you could stop them will slowly kill you. Trust me, I’ve been there and it did almost kill me, I don’t want you feeling the same way. We are alike in many ways Bloom, so perhaps you can learn from my mistakes and be better.” Bloom’s eyes never left hers as she tried to make the girl see that she wasn’t responsible for anyone else’s actions.  
“Thank you, Miss Dowling, I will try to remember that. You’re more of a mum to me than my birth mother, she never really cared about what I was feeling as long as I put on a good face, so thank you for listening to me and just being there.” Farah pulled Bloom in for a tight squeeze and then let go.  
“Let’s get to class shall we, I’m sure the others are wondering where their teacher is.” Bloom grinned, hopped off the desk and offered her hand to help the older woman down, though she knew that the mind fairy didn’t need anyone else it was nice to help her.   
The two fairies walked in comfortable silence to the lesson, Farah giving the young woman a gentle squeeze of her shoulder and a sweet smile before they entered the classroom.   
It seemed that the younger fairy had taken heed of her teacher’s words as she appeared to have appointed herself as Farah’s personal guard and general helper – the red head had practically vaulted over her desk to pick up a large stack of books that the mind fairy had been about to pick up and move to the back of the classroom. The young fairy had also been sending heated glares to anyone who dared to make whispered comments about the fight the previous day, the small flames dancing between her fingers quickly put an end to those whispers. Farah decided to allow Bloom to be her designated protector for small things, she seemed much happier when she was able to help and it was really very sweet that she cared so much. The mind fairy could feel the calmness and joy that she caused to radiate from the young fairy when she was near, it was the same feeling that Ben provoked for Sam and Terra and that Saul provoked for Sky.  
Not long before the end of the lesson, Farah felt the bond at the back of her mind tingle to inform her that Saul was outside the door, it took her so much by surprise that she didn’t protest to Bloom taking the heavy stack of textbooks from her arms with a smile and assurance that she would carry them wherever Farah needed them. The specialist entered the class as everyone was packing up their belongings, minus Bloom who had asked Aisha to do so for her whilst she took the textbooks for their teacher, and he cautiously walked over to Farah as she felt the confusion and excitement coming from her partner.  
“Rosalind has gone, I don’t know where or why. She’s just disappeared.” The mind fairy’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in complete shock, why would Rosalind leave?  
Farah turned and dismissed the students before turning back to Saul.  
“Are you sure?” He gave her a look and the fairy rolled her eyes, then scanned through the school and surrounding area for Rosalind, but there was no trace of her.  
“Shall I take these back to your office then, Headmistress Dowling.” Bloom was grinning widely and bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
“Yes, thank you Bloom. We’ll go together, you have a free period now and if you’d like we can make a start on putting my office back to what it was before Rosalind took over?” The mind fairy was surprised that the books the young fairy was carrying didn’t catch alight with how much energy was buzzing in her as Bloom nodded vigorously.  
Farah and Saul both knew that this was a strategic retreat from Rosalind until she could come up with a back-up plan, she wouldn’t face the two of them without the support she had lost when Andreas died. Still, it gave them a small reprieve and would let them put the school back to normal, which they were grateful for. They would worry about Rosalind’s next move at another time.  
The rest of the morning was spent with Bloom and Saul insisting that Farah stay sat on the sofa in her office whilst she directed them as to where she wanted things to be put in the room, much to her annoyance.  
“I’m pregnant, not injured. I can move a few items around my own office.” She burst out when Saul had held her shoulders down as she had moved to stand up and help.  
“No, you are to stay there, you are tired and have been through a lot of stress which isn’t good for you or the baby. We can handle this.” Saul sent the girl an appreciative smile that she quickly returned.  
Farah sighed – she was never going to be left unattended with her two self-proclaimed protectors watching over her. Not that she didn’t adore them both for wanting to help her, they were both so cute trying to outdo one another to help the most and she did feel tired so was glad to be able to sit for a while.   
“All done mum.” Slipped out of Bloom’s mouth just under an hour later when they had finished rearranging Farah’s office.  
The mind fairy felt the embarrassment and self-loathing that the girl immediately felt as she internally berated herself. Farah stood up and reached out to grasp Bloom’s hands. She sent waves of happiness to the girl; she really didn’t mind being called mum.  
“If you want to call me mum, that’s okay Bloom. I’d be over the moon to have you as a daughter, you don’t need to hate yourself for what you feel.” Bloom crushed Farah in another hug with a muttered ‘love you mum’ as she did so.  
Saul watched the two interact, their family was growing even more and he couldn’t be happier. Things may not remain this perfect, but they had this perfect moment that the three of them intended to share for as long as possible – the two fairies holding each other and Saul watching his two girls.


	12. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours start to spread about Farah and an eventful party takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story, you make it a joy to write!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and if you have any prompts or stories you'd like to read, let me know!
> 
> I only own my mistakes or there would be a lot more of Farah and Saul in the show!

Hands down the worst things about teaching teenagers would have to be the rumours that they spread. They were able to get every single student to hear gossip in a matter of hours if they were so inclined, which made keeping secrets paramount as, if a gossiper heard anything vaguely interesting or humiliating, it would be known by the entire student body by lunch. Therefore, when Farah excused herself from her lesson days after Rosalind leaving and her discussion with Bloom to heave into the nearest toilet, the mind fairy had no doubt that she would be seeing Saul and Ben very soon. The fact that the toilet she had thrown up in was in the male student’s bathroom only made matters worse as Riven – of all people, Farah wondered what evil she had done to deserve Riven finding her being sick – was the only other person in the bathroom.  
“Dude, go back to bed or see a healer or something, that is rank.” The young specialist joked, believing he was hearing another student being violently ill.  
Riven shoved the door to the stall Farah occupied wide open, narrowly missing the door colliding with the newly reinstated headmistress, and his mouth gaped open. He stood paralysed for a few seconds as his headmistress hugged the toilet bowl and her body shuddered as it released whatever she had eaten in the last twenty-four hours.  
“Headmistress Dowling, um shit, can I help?” The boy sounded so uncomfortable and out of his element as he stood awkwardly by the stall door.  
“No, thank you. Back to your lesson.” Farah rushed out the words before she retched again.  
The specialist left the stall and Farah heard the bathroom door shut. She sighed, this would definitely be the talk of the school, she was never sick and certainly never sick in the boy’s bathroom so there would be no end of interest and speculation surrounding the story that Riven was bound to have begun telling people. The fairy rose slowly and flushed the toilet, then washed her hands and left the, frankly disgusting, bathroom.   
Farah re-entered her classroom and immediately was met with confused and curious glances as well as a torrent of thoughts and mutters that they had clearly forgotten she could read and hear.  
“She is definitely up the duff.” One of her third years said quietly to the student sat next to him, she tried to ignore what was being said.  
“Who’s the dad, Silva or that Andreas guy? I wouldn’t blame either of them for doing her, I mean she’s proper fit.” The other student replied with a snicker and a lustful look at the fairy.  
Sometimes she hated her job. Dealing with horny teenaged boys had not been in the job description when she had stepped up as headmistress and she still hated it.  
“Oh, please do share with the rest of the class, I’m sure we all want to know what fascinating and intellectual things you are talking about.” The stern tone of the woman’s voice was met with two lowered heads that indicated to Farah that she could continue the lesson without fear of them making anymore comments within her ear shot.  
Two hours later, the class left with the two boys who had made audible comments rushing to be the first out and away from the woman they had been talking about. The mind fairy remained sat at her desk and once the last student had left, she shut the door with a wave of her hand and brought both hands down to stroke her stomach that had finally begun to show – a small curve she had noticed that morning. It could no longer be hidden by clothes and assumed to be too much food; it was a definite baby bump, which was made less obvious by the flowy dress she had chosen to wear when Farah had discovered with horror that none of her trousers fit anymore.  
“Hey little one, I get that you want to make an appearance, but if you could give me a couple more weeks before I have to tell everyone. You’re starting to show very quickly, yesterday I could wear trousers! I love you little one.” Her soft words were rewarded with the bubble feeling that seemed to be her baby’s way of communicating with her.  
Terra chose that moment to knock on the door and quickly entered when her aunt opened the door for her to come into the room. The young earth fairy looked troubled as she wrung her hands together and couldn’t stop shifting from foot to foot. Farah cocooned the girl’s mind in a warm comfort blanket to calm her down and it didn’t take long for it to work, the fairy stopped moving, sat against one of the tables and smiled as Farah joined her.  
“Auntie Farah, people have been talking. About you and I don’t know what to say or do, I mean I did accidently trap Riven in vines, but he deserved it and-“ The mind fairy took the girls hands in her own.  
“I take it you were defending my honour?” Farah couldn’t help but grin at the shy nod of her niece’s head, “What were they saying? Would you rather I looked rather than you have to tell me?” Terra nodded again in relief and the mind fairy’s eyes glowed bright blue.  
The older fairy watched as Riven was retelling the story of him finding her in the bathroom, though in his version, she had been in the stall with Saul having sex. That was when Terra lashed out and pinned the specialist to a wall with numerous vines that snaked around his whole body – it was quite impressive and Farah didn’t mind that Terra had assaulted another student, he had been lucky that it was sweet Terra that heard and not Bloom or heaven forbid Saul. Leaving that memory, Farah scanned for anything else about her and realised that there were many students making comments about her leaving class urgently for the past few days and how she seemed to have put on weight, not a lot of them truly believed she was pregnant, but it was good gossip so it spread.  
“Thank you, Terra, for bringing this to my attention. Also, for defending me, I was being sick when Riven found me in the boy’s bathroom – unfortunate I know, but it was that or the hallway.” The younger fairy looked concerned and reached out her hand to place the back of it against Farah’s forehead.  
“You don’t have a fever, which is good. I’ll get dad to make you something for the sickness if you’d like.” Farah stared in awe at just how much Terra resembled her father.  
“It’s alright Terra, the sickness is getting better so I should be okay. If you ever need to talk or rant or anything, you know I’m always here for you right?” The mind fairy was hugged tightly before the girl left the classroom with an assurance that she would come to the older fairy if she needed anything or wanted to talk.  
This was going to be harder than she’d imagined. If students were already talking about the possibility of her being pregnant, it wouldn’t take long for someone to realise that she actually was or for Terra or Bloom to blurt it out to stop any other gossip going around about her. She and Saul would need to make her pregnancy public and soon if her growing bump and the student’s rumours were any indicator. She hoped she could wait for two days as the specialists were throwing their once-annual-now-termly kegger party. It had been started by Saul when they had been at school and always meant pounding heads the next day, so she wanted to give them a day to recover before breaking the news.   
Farah, Saul, and Ben had a tradition of staying up drinking until the last students went to bed on kegger nights, they had been doing it since they graduated and became teachers and were no longer able to endorse or get involved in the parties themselves. Tonight, Farah would have to skip out on the drinking and hope that herbal tea would keep her awake until the early hours to make sure her students got to bed safely. There had been numerous incidents over the years that the three teachers had needed to intervene in and solve – alcohol poisoning, handsy drunk boys who didn’t know the word no (they ended up firmly on the end of Farah’s wrath), and of course the few people every party who snuck out of the building and wanted to go outside of the barrier with the alcohol making them feel invincible. Farah made sure she was tuned into any barrier activity so that no one could leave without her knowing about it.   
The fairy left her classroom to return to her office where she could get some paperwork done before she and Saul met Ben that evening. Saul was sat on the sofa in her office when she entered the room, standing up and greeting her with a kiss before sitting them both down on the sofa.  
“I felt that you were upset earlier and some of the stupid kids were making comments during training about you being sick, so I came to make sure you’re okay.” Her heart swelled at how sweet her specialist could be.  
“I’m fine Saul, but we are going to need to tell people about the baby soon.” The fairy stood up and flattened the dress against her stomach, revealing the clear outline of her bump. “Little one has decided to make an entrance. I want to make it public the day after tomorrow, give the students some time to recover from tonight.” The thought of the majority of the school having matching headaches in the morning made Farah grin remembering Ben nursing both Farah and Saul after a kegger party.  
Saul hadn’t taken his eyes off of Farah’s stomach, he just stared intently at the bump beginning to jut out from her hips. It drove home that there was a baby in there, his baby that he had helped to create and would be responsible for. He pictured a little boy with Farah’s caramel curls being shown around Alfea and taught to fight by Bloom and Sky as he and Farah sat and watched their children with matching smiles. Farah had seen the images running through his mind and she took great pleasure in knowing that Saul was imagining a future for their family as much as she was, though in her head it was always a little girl that had Saul’s stubbornness and proclivity for giving the mind fairy regular panic attacks.  
Neither Saul nor Farah had any lessons in the late afternoon, so they stayed in her office and sat together doing paperwork, half of which Saul had stolen from the fairy and had insisted on helping her with. The mind fairy excused herself four times to run to the nearest toilet and retch up the small amounts of food Saul had made her consume. Soon enough the evening rolled by and the pair were joined by Ben, who had arrived with a variety of food and drinks, both alcoholic and soft. Farah had lined the floor around her coffee table with blankets and pillows that the three of them could sit on whilst they attempted to keep order as their students drunk themselves silly.   
The trio had been sat discussing the impending arrival of Farah and Saul’s baby and the impact it was going to have on the school and their lives for just over three hours when the door to Farah’s office was shoved open. A slightly dazed Bloom and Sky tumbled into the office with matching looks of confusion as to how they had ended up sprawled on the floor when they had only been trying to open the door. Bloom rose first and flopped down next to Farah.  
“Mummy, you know I love you. I love and I love bean!” The fire fairy declared and threw her arms around her mother.   
“I love you too darling.” Farah smiled fondly and held her eldest child to her as the younger fairy nuzzled into Farah’s soft hair.  
Sky had managed to pick himself up and had moved to sit in the middle of Farah and Saul. The pair glanced at one another, unsure as to what would come out of either inebriated teenager’s mouth – it was certain to be a truth that would not be spoken when sober.  
“Will you guys get married already and tell people about squirt. No offense Auntie Farah, but you’re getting bigger,” This caused the mind fairy to raise her eye-brow before reminding herself that the young man was drunk and didn’t mean his words in a cruel way. “and people are beginning to notice. I’ve already had to knock out two guys and Bloom almost set fire to Riven when he was boasting that he could bang you.” The crass words were said flippantly but were a cause for concern for the adults.  
“I think we should start our rounds now. Best to make sure there aren’t any more casualties.” Farah suggested to Saul and Ben with a worried edge to her voice, she really didn’t feel up to dealing with lots of drunk and high teenagers after spending the better part of the day throwing up everything that she tried to force herself to eat.  
The adults stood up with Bloom and Sky joining them moments later. The red head refused to let go of the older fairy’s hand so Farah led the young woman out into the school so that she could walk around the corridors to ensure that nothing was going wrong. Saul took Sky with him and Ben left on his own so that they could cover more ground.   
Farah and Bloom hadn’t been walking for very long, with Farah half dragging the younger fairy along with her, when they encountered a group of specialists sharing what looked and smelt like pot brownies. The subtle aroma of weed made Farah’s stomach twist uncomfortably, but she pushed it aside and tugged Bloom in an attempt to walk past the students without having to be near the stench of pot brownies for more than the few seconds it would take to walk past them.  
“Woah, headmistress Dowling, is that you? You’ve got to try these brownies; they are too good!” One of the stoned specialists had spotted her and decided it would be a good idea to try and share their brownies.  
Bloom didn’t like her mum being accosted by high teenagers and stood in front of the mind fairy with her chin tilted up.  
“Back the fuck off and don’t ever talk to her again.” The stunned boy took and step back at the growl, holding his hands up in surrender.  
Farah guided her daughter quickly away from the rapidly escalating situation and carried on their rounds. Most of the students they passed were perfectly happy, if a bit out of it, and it seemed like it would be a relatively uneventful party. That was until the mind fairy was hit with a wave of fear and pain coming from a student around the corner from where she and Bloom were. The fairy sped up her steps, her eyes not returning to brown as she tried to focus on what the female fairy was feeling so that she could assess the situation before she barged into it blind. Physical and mental pain exploded in her mind and Farah recognised the familiar feelings of an attack, she had experienced these exact feelings herself and knew she needed to get to the student quickly.  
She rounded the corner with Bloom in tow and her arms flicked to throw the three boys hovering over the shivering fairy against the walls. Farah knelt next to the young fairy, reaching out with her mind tenderly to check on the girl’s state of mind and physical health. The two specialists and fairy were not released from their positions against the walls of the corridor as Farah checked over the young fairy, then gently helped her up and instructed a now much more sober Bloom to take the other fairy to the greenhouse and that she would text Ben to meet them there. Bloom slung the girl’s arm over her shoulder and helped her to walk away.  
“I don’t know what it is about kegger parties that makes you think you can attack the female students at this school. I will not stand for it, you all face suspension and quite probably expulsion.” Farah spat out through gritted teeth, she felt sick and wanted nothing more than to banish these stupid teenagers from her sight.  
“Aw jealous, are we? Don’t worry, we’ll fuck you too, see if you really are preggers.” One of the specialists said with a grin, he was likely going to be expelled anyway so Farah saw that in his mind it was worth it to get in a few jabs that the drunk teenager would normally not have the idiocy to say.  
Farah had already sent a text to both Ben and Saul, telling Ben to meet the two fairies on their way to the greenhouse and for Saul to meet her and deal with the specialists she had detained whilst she dealt with the fairy.  
“If I were you, I would stop right now before you ruin your entire future. Attacking another student and attempting to belittle me does not prove that you are brave man to your friends here. If fact, it just goes to show how utterly immature and insecure you are. No one who has any sense of decency acts the way you have tonight, that goes for all of you.” All three boys had the sense to look chastened and fell silent as they waited for Saul.  
It didn’t take long for the man to arrive, a storm of fury directed towards the three students still pressed against the walls. Saul hated students who felt that they could attack others almost as much as Farah and delighted in telling authorities and parents of their child’s offenses before kicking them out of Alfea. The specialist waited for Farah to release the boys and walked away to escort them to the suite that Farah had decided to set up for incidents like this one, to house students that would be suspended or expelled the next day, with a promise to join her as soon as he could.  
Farah went to the greenhouse to check on the girl who had been attacked, thankfully they had not gone as far as they could have done and with some sleep, she would be physically alright, mentally it would take time but Farah was positive that the fairy was strong enough to make it through the horror of her night and had told the girl that her door was always open. After that, she walked Bloom back to her suite and tucked her into bed, placing a glass of water and some painkillers on her bedside table before kissing her forehead and leaving her to sleep. Finally, she was able to return to the cottage as Ben had told her when she was in the greenhouse that he would do another round of the school in about an hour, but other than a few almost-fights, he didn’t think there would be anymore trouble as most students were on their way to their beds. Farah entered the bedroom and slipped into a large top and boxer shorts before climbing into bed, being joined within minutes by Saul.  
“I know how much you hate having these situations come up, but they will be leaving the school and you saved that girl from a lot worse; you did good darling. I love you both.” Saul spoke quietly to the mind fairy as he shifted so that her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were firmly around her, hands covering her growing baby bump.   
Farah hummed in acknowledgment and snuggled closer to her specialist as they both drifted into sleep.


	13. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident during a lesson reveals something to Farah that she hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, just to get the revelation out there before the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads and supports the story! Let me know what you think of where the story is going and if you have any suggestions for this story or another one you want to read, comment and let me know!
> 
> I own only my mistakes!

Farah’s morning began with her waking and immediately having to bolt to the bathroom to quell the nausea that dominated her mornings, as well as a lot of her afternoons. This was what the mind fairy hated most about being pregnant, that and the random moments where her head span and she didn’t know if she’d end up on the floor. She was becoming more and more concerned with the length of her sickness, everything she knew of pregnancy said that the morning sickness should have abated by now, and the fairy resolved to speak to Ben in the hopes that he would be able to giver her something to help. It was increasing difficult to teach without running to the nearest bathroom or having to collapse into her chair or lean against something to keep her upright. Farah was glad that her lessons today would be more sedated, her students would be in no fit state to make any remarks or do much other than sit and pretend to work on their magic for that matter, after the previous night. 

Saul came to his fairy’s side with a glass of water and a cool, damp cloth that he placed on the back of her neck.  
“Alright darling, let it out. You need to see Ben my hard-headed warrior.” Rough hands smoothed over her back as he voiced his concern.

“I know I do I will see him during lunch, I promise my overprotective guardian.” There was a teasing lilt to her soft voice, even as she turned back to the toilet to once more heave into the bowl that had become very familiar to her. 

After another twenty minutes sat together on the bathroom floor, Farah was able to stop being sick and get ready for her day. Her first lesson was her first-year class with the Winx Suite girls, so the lesson would probably be uneventful – first years always drunk the most and were the most hungover the day after a party. 

The first half of the lesson did go off without a hitch, the students were able to sit and ‘focus’ on finding their ‘inner spark’ without Farah pushing them further. However, as the lesson dragged on, the mind fairy continued to try and shake moments of light-headedness that grew harder and harder to brush off. Each moment passing just served to make the world spin more in front of her. Farah was distracted from her thoughts by a chorus of shrieks coming from Bloom’s table, the fire fairy had accidently set Aisha’s jacket alight and they were all panicking. The older fairy moved swiftly, ignoring the world pitching around her, and used the water from the bowl on Aisha’s desk to drench the girl’s sleeve and put out the small fire. As she stepped back from leaning over the desk, her head spun and she couldn’t get her vision to focus. Bloom noticed her mother’s vacant expression, her faltering steps backwards, and sprung to her feet to steady the swaying teacher.

“Mum, are you okay?” The words reached Farah as if she were under water, the sounds distorted and muffled when they reached her ears.

The mind fairy heard someone call out for Ben to be called and footsteps rushing towards her and out of the room; presumably to fetch the earth fairy. Farah tried to calm her students with her mind but she realised quickly that using her magic was a big mistake. The spinning world flipped on its side and even Farah’s excellent balance couldn’t keep her from staggering to the side, still being held by Bloom. Her head hurt, her eyes wouldn’t cooperate and blink the blackness away and her stomach pulled sharply in protest to the distress the fairy was in. Farah felt the cold of her classroom floor and a soft hand on her cheek before the black pulled her under.

Worse than falling unconscious was waking up from being unconscious. The fairy’s mouth was dry with that sweet taste that told Farah she had been out for a while. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy, not fully awake but not asleep enough to drive away her general discomfort. A hand held her shoulder steady on the greenhouse cot she had been placed on, a highly uncomfortable cot that had her back aching. 

“Hey, welcome to the land of the living Farah.” Ben was sat next to her and holding her hand which had an IV stuck into it. “you were really lacking in every nutrient going, I’ve got you back up to more normal level, but that’s not all. You’re pregnant with twins Farah, that’s why your sickness hasn’t gotten any better.”

She wished she had stayed unconscious; this was not something her mind could cope with when it was still waking up. Two babies, two little ones to look after. Her babies.


	14. Telling the Masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx Suite find out, as does the rest of the school.  
> Family bonding and the big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who supports and comments on this story, I appreciate you all!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there is anything else you want to see!
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!

"Can you say that again." Farah's voice was surprisingly even after the news she had just received.  
"It's twins Farah, that can result in sickness later on in the pregnancy, or all throughout as you've had. It also can mean that you might go into labour earlier than expected, twins coupled with you being older..." The earth fairy trailed off seeing the scowl on his friend's face.  
"I know I'm old Ben, my body constantly reminds me, I don’t need that from you as well. Are they both alright?" Farah's anger was overshadowed by her concern for her children's wellbeing.  
She knew that she was small for one baby, but for two there could be something seriously wrong with one of them, especially if Ben hadn't realised one of them even existed.  
"I won't lie to you, it's not ideal. Baby two is much smaller, they're not getting the nutrients they need, hence the IV drip." The other fairy hoped to calm down his friend, any more stress was exactly the opposite of what Farah needed.  
"I can't get nutrients in if I fucking throw it straight back up. I'm sick of this Ben, I just want my babies healthy." She couldn’t suppress her sob, which rang out through the greenhouse as Saul entered.  
"What's happened, Farah is everything alright? The baby?" There was pure fear in his eyes.  
"No darling we're as okay as can be, but we're having twins. Consider it a testament to your virility that you were able to knock me up twice." Saul ignored the false bitterness in her tone, her true feelings showed in the love for their babies in her eyes.  
"How are we gonna handle four kids Far, shit I mean I'm struggling with just Sky." The mind fairy could see the amazement and excitement behind his teasing.  
"We'll manage, we always do." Farah pressed her face into Saul's neck, not wanting to ever let him go.  
They released one another when the bell sounded for lunch, Farah realised with a start that she'd been out for most of the morning and would need to see Bloom and Terra before they did something drastic to find out how she was. The mind fairy turned to Ben to see if he had any idea where the girls were and the earth fairy smirked and opened the door to his small office at the back of the greenhouse. Sat at the desk doing homework were Bloom, Terra, Stella, Aisha and Musa. Farah's heart soared and she cleared her throat to gain the young fairies attention. Bloom was the first to gather her senses and fling herself at her mum, quickly followed by Terra. The mind fairy embraced the two young fairies and enjoyed feeling the two girls hold her.  
“You all might as well hear this as I’m sure Bloom and Terra will tell you anyway. The reason I fainted earlier was because I’m pregnant with twins and was dehydrated and malnourished, but it is under control now.” Farah could feel only utter elation coming from Terra, Aisha and Stella, Musa was more sedate but happy as she could feel how happy Farah was.   
Bloom, however, was a mix of shocked and worried. The smile that had sat so comfortably on Farah’s lips moments before fell at the confused, but definitely not positive, feeling that her daughter was experiencing.  
“Let’s go and talk somewhere private sweetheart.” Bloom agreed and followed the mind fairy as they left the other four fairies discussing whether the babies would be boys, girls, or both and if they would take after Farah or Saul.  
Saul spotted the two fairies leaving Ben’s office – one playing with her fiery hair to hide her nerves and the other biting her lip to distract her from the waves of negative emotions rolling off of her daughter. The specialist decided to let them have some time to themselves before following to make sure that both of his girls were alright and that Farah wasn’t over exerting herself.  
“I know it’s a shock, none of us had any idea. It does explain the sickness though.” Farah spoke first when it was clear that Bloom wasn’t going to start their conversation.  
“I don’t want to lose you; I’ve lost my human family and I can’t bear to lose you too. I love you and I know how dangerous human twins can be, I don’t want to think about the added complications fairy twins would cause.” Bloom finally revealed what had been bothering her, it was bad enough risking her mother’s life with one child, but two could be too much.  
“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I have no intention of leaving you, I will be around to nag and infuriate you for a long time to come. There are added risks yes, but I am stronger than most give me credit for. Everything will be alright my sweet girl.” The younger fairy considered her words for an impossibly long heartbeat, then her face erupted in joy and she engulfed her mum in a crushing hug.  
Farah let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and laughed lightly when her daughter dropped to her knees and spoke to her siblings.  
“Hey munchkins, this is your big sister and I just wanted to let you know how loved you are. You’ve got me and I’ll love you forever and ever. You’ve got dad and he will always be there for you, he’s so excited to meet you already and will do anything for you. Then there is mum and she is the best mum in the entire world, she will help you guys through anything and has so much love for you, and always will, no matter how much you annoy her. We’re a family and we will stick by you always and love you unconditionally.” The fire fairy stood up and saw that Farah had tears streaming down her face.  
The mind fairy was desperately trying to swipe the moisture from her cheeks as she replayed her daughter’s words over and over. Farah couldn’t be happier that these babies had Bloom as their older sister, they didn’t know just how lucky they were. Saul left the greenhouse to join them and his initial concern at Farah’s tears was replaced with a grin when he saw her smile and felt how completely happy she was.  
“Everything good out here? You okay with the twin news firecracker?” Bloom flung herself at the specialist with a laugh at her new nickname.  
“I’m delighted dad.” Saul smiled down at his daughter and reached out for Farah’s hand to bring her into their embrace.  
“I have cancelled the afternoon lessons and arranged for an emergency assembly meeting instead to tell everyone about the babies. Rumours are spreading like wildfire and we need to get it under control Far.” A sigh escaped her lips at the though of having to stand in front of her students and staff to tell them such personal news.  
“I know we have to after this morning, doesn’t mean I have to like it. For now, I just want to spend our lunch hour together.” Both Bloom and Saul nodded and they returned to the greenhouse.  
They all spent their lunch together, the trio of adults and the Winx Suite girls as well as Sky and Sam, who both joined them after Terra text them both to come and spend time with them all. The boys were elated that there would be two little ones running around soon, Sky was particularly excited about teaching them how to fight, which caused Saul to grin and Farah to roll her eyes at the early age her children were bound to be when their brother and father taught them to use a sword – much to young she imagined, still it warmed her insides that everyone was so accepting of the babies. It made her calmer about the impending reveal to the rest of the school.  
Much to soon, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and that the group in the greenhouse needed to get to the assembly Saul had arranged. When they arrived, most people were waiting and Farah took a deep breath as she stood in front of everyone with Saul at her side – the young fairies and Ben had all taken their seats.  
“Good afternoon everyone. I hate assemblies as much as you do so I will make this brief. There have been many rumours spread about my mysterious illness, all of which are to cease immediately. Headmaster Saul and I are expecting twins in a few months, which is the reason for any sickness you have witnessed. This is a private matter and so there will be no gossiping about my pregnancy, we just wanted to set the rumours straight so that nothing untrue is believed. That is all, if anyone has any important issues they need to speak to me about regarding this news, visit my office in the next few days and I will address any problems.” With the end of Farah’s speech, whispers started as students dispersed in groups to talk to their friends about the announcement.  
“It’s all over now darling, now we can focus on you three and how best to keep up your strength and help our little ones gain some weight.” Farah could only nod and let herself be escorted away from the hall where her announcement had been made and to the cottage so that she could rest for the afternoon.  
“Bloom darling, would you and the others like to use my office to do any homework or studying you need to do and tell anyone who comes knocking to come back tomorrow.” Farah asked her daughter as she and Saul approached the group of young fairies.  
“That would be great mum and don’t worry, we’ll let anyone who comes know that you will see them tomorrow. I’ll stop by later?” She received enthusiastic agreements from her parents and hugged them goodbye before heading off with the others to Farah’s office.  
“Now you, let’s get you laid down and resting.” Farah rolled her eyes at Saul’s overprotectiveness, but let him take her to the cottage to have some food that would hopefully stay in her stomach long enough to feed her babies.


	15. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind makes her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!!!
> 
> Let me know any baby names you like!!!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

Rosalind had been traveling, trying to keep anyone who may be looking for her off her scent. Long dormant feelings had emerged when she had been reconnected with Farah, feelings that Rosalind had never acted on and had thought buried. She still had Beatrix in the school and the young fairy reported any notable news to Rosalind, especially if it was anything to do with a certain mind fairy. Farah's child would be Rosalind's greatest triumph and her bringer of death to any who wished to get in the air fairy's way. With Farah at her side and teaching the child about how to use someone's thoughts and emotions against them, she would be unstoppable and would have her family to give her the world. Farah would fall in line and if she didn't, well Rosalind had ways of persuading people that her way was the right way.   
The fairy looked out of the window of the safe house she was staying in and stared at the legions of burned ones waiting for her instructions. Not long now and everything would fall into place.  
The fairy had been growing her forces for decades, long before Farah trapped her, and they were ready to make their move on Alfea. She hoped Farah wouldn't be stupid enough to fight whilst pregnant, but if she was then Rosalind had informed all under her command that the headmistress was not to be touched unless it was to bring the fairy to her.  
By the end of the week, she would have the mind fairy under her control.

///////////

Days passed after the announcing of Farah's pregnancy and the school had settled into a calm schedule that hadn't been a feature of Alfea for months. It felt odd, like the soft expanse of sand revealed as the sea retreated right before a tsunami hit. Farah was waiting for the tsunami. There was something coming, she could feel a heavy energy around her that permeated into her being, not letting her mind or body rest for even a second. The mind fairy had not been this on edge for over sixteen years.  
"Hey, stop that. I know you're worrying about Rosalind, but she's long gone and not foolish enough to come back." Farah could feel the concern for her and their baby at the forefront of of Saul's mind as they sat curled up on their sofa with Bloom and Sky asleep on the floor in front of them - the young fairy and specialist were nestled against one another under a blanket Farah had draped over them.  
"We would be the foolish ones to assume that Rosalind isn't waiting to make her attack. She is coming back Saul, she wants our babies." Rage simmered in the specialist's eyes at the thought of anyone taking their children away from them.  
"No one is getting near them, or you. The five of us are a family and we protect each other always." Saul held his fairy to his chest and pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head.   
Farah took a deep breath, her eyes glowing pale blue, and slowly lifted the younger two people into the air so that they could be put to bed in two of the five guestrooms that the cottage had. The three other guestrooms were in the back section of the cottage that went back to the edge of the barrier around the school.  
After making sure their children were safely in bed, Farah and Saul retreated to their own room to get some sleep. They laid next to each other with Saul on his side using his elbow to hold himself up as his free hand drew small circles along Farah's growing bump. It was still smaller than Ben would have liked, but she was growing more everyday.   
"Hi little ones, this is daddy. Mummy and I love you so so much." Saul jumped back when his words were met with a sharp tap from Farah's stomach.  
They stared in awe at where their babies were.  
"Hi darlings! Thank you for letting us both be here for your first kicks. We can't wait to meet you and neither can your brother or sister. They will be so excited to know that you are moving about." Farah couldn't stop the smile on her face, her hands joining Saul's on either side of her stomach where each baby was kicking.   
"Goodnight little ones." With smiles still stuck on their faces, Saul pulled Farah to him so that her back was flush against him and his hand could reach around and entwine with hers on their babies. 

//////////

Farah's sleep was interrupted by a jolt of magic from the barrier around the school. The shock wore off quickly and the mind fairy was able to focus on what was happening at the barrier, what was trying to get in.  
Her eyes snapped opened as she felt the empty energy of the burned ones as well as the very faint, but familiar, trace of icy magic that accompanied Rosalind wherever she went. A dull pain flashed across her abdomen at the sudden rise in panic Farah was experiencing.  
"Saul, get up. It's Rosalind. She's here with burned ones." The urgency in Farah's voice roused the specialist and as he comprehended what she had said, he shot up and raced around their room to get dressed and throw Farah her black trousers, loose top and jacket to put on. It was lucky now, Farah thought ruefully, that she hadn't gotten any bigger as she could still fit into her combat clothes.  
"Go and wake up Bloom and Sky, I've messaged Ben. He's getting the students up." The mind fairy nodded and left the room.  
Farah woke their children without issue as soon as they heard their mother say 'Rosalind', 'burned ones' and 'here'in the same sentence. They dressed in training gear and met their parents in their living room - this led into a weapons room , Sky grabbing a sword and two daggers, matching Saul whilst Farah passed Bloom a dagger and grabbed herself a sword. Though the fairies relied on magic, heightened emotions could mean that they needed to use physical weapons.   
Everyone met by the specialist training area with the students gazing in a mix of horror, fear and trepidation at their headmistress and headmaster.  
"We will not resort to violence straight away. If I can get them to leave, then we will do so and not risk lives. However, be prepared to fight for your lives. You have never seen as many burned ones as there are waiting out there right now. Have courage and be strong, I believe in each and every one of you." With the end of her speech, Farah, Saul and Ben walked away to speak to Rosalind.   
The men followed Farah as she tracked their old mentor. Her magic told her to leave the safety of the barrier and Farah hesitated for a second before plunging ahead towards the grave yard where Rosalind had been about to kill the mind fairy before she decided against it and informed Farah of her pregnancy.  
"You came. I hadn't been sure that you would given your delicate state." The older fairy teased, she knew Farah was never delicate.  
"What will make you leave Alfea alone. What do you want?" The mind fairy cut right to the chase and sensed the disappointment in the other fairy when she realises that Farah would not play along.  
"You and that precious baby you carry." Came the deadpan reply.  
"You will not touch me or my babies." Farah rested her hands on her slight bump and stood tall in front of Rosalind as her mentor's face broke out into a pleased grin.  
"Our two soldiers. How wonderful. Make no mistake Farah, you will come with me either way and I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my fucking way." The truth in her words struck Farah.  
"There is no way she is going with you. Come on let's go and ready the students." Saul and Ben had stepped up to grab Farah's arms before she did something rash, like go to Rosalind to protect them all.   
The mind fairy felt her companions pulling her away from the smirking fair in front of them and back to the school. One swift kick from her babies caused Farah to comply with Saul and Ben, turning and walking away from piercing blue eyes.  
"She won't stop. We need to protect our students." Farah said as soon as they were far enough away that they knew they would be back in Alfea’s grounds without imediate repercussions from refusing Rosalind.  
"We'll find a way Far. I'm not losing you." She nodded and let Saul and Ben go ahead of her to ready the young fairies and specialists.  
The mind fairy watched them go with a pained look, then turned around and sent a mental message to Rosalind telling her that she would give herself up to spare everyone else. Rosalind's cocky reply was that she would leave the school alone once she had Farah in her grasp.  
Farah then sent a wave of apology and love to her family and Ben, Terra and Sam. She knew that it was unlikely that she would see them for a long time, until they tracked and defeated Rosalind as Farah knew they would try to do. The brunette let her tears fall as she was overcome with the anguish flooding from her family as they realised what she was about to do. Farah took a shaky breath and almost turned back as Saul begged her to return and began running to reach her, but her desire to keep them all safe spurred her on to Rosalind. Her babies turned and kicked violently in response to all of the emotions running through their mother's body and Farah stroked her stomach to settle them, sending a silent apology to her unborn children as she could be walking into a trap.  
"I knew you'd see reason. Rest now dear Farah, we're going home." A sharp scratch burned at her neck and Farah could feel herself falling unconscious and into the arms of the fairy that had managed to sneak up on her when she was distracted by others emotions.  
"You're mine now."


	16. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah wakes up with Rosalind whilst the others try to deal with the loss of the mind fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut between Bloom and Stella near the beginning, skip if that's not your thing!
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes!

Saul watched as the burned ones fled into the night, the sun beginning to make an appearance. He didn't understand how the sun could rise and time could go on with Farah gone, his Farah in the clutches of a woman who would use her and their children.   
"We have to find her. Ben, I'm not leaving her out there with that bitch. I'm getting her home." He stared at the earth fairy as Ben embraced his friend as they both processed the day.  
Bloom was stood to the side of her father with Stella's arms wrapped around her and Sky on Saul's other side. The light fairy held the girl she loved tightly and pressed a kiss to Bloom's neck. Their feelings had been growing steadily since the fairies first met each other, and then boomed over the past weeks, resulting in their relationship becoming official, but not yet public. Despite the secrecy of their relationship, Stella figured that Bloom needed her to be a steady support.  
"Thank you Stel, I just can't face losing my mum when I've only just got her. We need to do anything to save her." Bloom's voice cracked as she spoke about her mother.  
"I know baby and we will. Even if we have to go alone, we will find her." The blonde hugged her girlfriend closer. 

Stella then guided Bloom away from the edge of the school grounds and, with a slight nod from Saul, took her girlfriend to Saul's cottage. Tears trickled down the fire fairy's face in a stream as she cuddled further into Stella as they tried to find sleep.  
"We'll start looking in the morning." Stella murmered against Bloom's neck as the other fairy curled around her with a small smile of agreement.  
"Make me forget. Please Stel." Gentle kisses peppered the princess's jaw and throat as both fairies rid themselves of their clothes.  
The light fairy ran her fingers over Blooms ribcage, soft caresses that elicited low moans from the fire fairy. Stella kisses the girl bellow her with an increasing passion, their lips meeting with more intensity as Bloom's hands wondered down Stella's thighs. Soft fingers then drew back up and stroked the blonde's folds, Stella gasping out as two fingers plunged into her. Shuddering breaths came faster and faster as Bloom's fingers thrust in and out of the girl beneath her. Bloom took Stella's breast in her free hand and pinched the pink nipple with a final few thrusts and a thumb pressing down on the bundle of nerves as Stella came with a small cry of pleasure.   
The blonde fairy hooked her foot around the grinning red head and flipped them over. She kissed Bloom firmly on the mouth, then made her way down the supple body under her until she reached her destination. Soft lips opened and Stella's tongue slipped into Bloom with a groan. Bloom's hips lifted to match the tongue moving in and out of her as Stella's hands palmed her breasts. It didn't take long for the red head to become a writhing puddle under Stella's mouth and hands and she came, clenching around Stella with heaving breaths.  
"I love you Stel." She breathed as her body came down from its high.  
"As I love you baby." The blonde whispered as she returned to Bloom's side and cuddled into her girlfriend's side. 

/////////

"Time to wake up dear." Brown eyes flickered open and took in the sight of the steely eyes staring at her in curiosity.   
As if burned, Farah jolted up and felt her throat constrict as her children forced her last meal back up and out of her mouth. Rosalind blinked and yanked the younger fairy out of the bed she was in, she pulled Farah to the bathroom next to the bedroom she had let Farah sleep in. With a hand pressing hard into her stomach to alleviate some of the ache that morning sickness brought, Farah threw up into the toilet Rosalind had shoved her towards in a panic.   
A final choked gasp escaped Farah's lips and she sat back, the older fairy behind her running her hands through the now damp hair sticking to the hunched fairy's forehead and neck.  
"Have a shower, you'll feel better. We need to discuss what we are going to do about making sure you and our babies are kept safe." She helps Farah up and leaves with a final lingering gaze over the younger woman's body.  
Farah quickly stepped into the shower and let hot water spray over her body, the soothing water running over the gentle swell of her abdomen. Her bump seemed to have grown significantly whilst she had been unconscious, but the soft rolling of her babies let her know that they were unharmed by the drug Rosalind injected her with - even if the movements were more sedated than they had been.  
"I'm sorry little ones. Mummy had to do what she could to keep your siblings and father safe. We'll be alright darlings, I'll protect you and soon we'll get rid of the nasty lady once and for all and then we can be happy all together." Softly spoken assurances were able to calm her children and two lazy kicks told Farah that they understood and forgave her for causing so much panic and stress.  
After her shower, Farah wrapped the towel Rosalind had left her around her body tightly and she cautiously re-entered the room she had woken up in. Rosalind was sat on the bed waiting for Farah to return. Her hands rested on an outfit she picked out for her captive.   
"Dress. I can't discuss important matters with you when you distract me with your perfect body. You are still so beautiful Farah." Rosalind's dry tone made Farah highly aware that she was covered only by a thin towel.  
Dressing as the other fairy looked away, Farah slipped into the stretchy trousers and floaty top that the older fairy had provided her with.   
"I won't let you use my children in your twisted war." Venom laced her words as Farah glared at the fairy raising her eyebrows.  
"I think you'll find that I can do whatever the fuck I want Farah. You will see that you are meant to be with me. I guess I'll just have to convince you." With those words, a splitting pain tore through Farah's head until dark spots clouded her vision, claiming the staggering fairy back into unconsciousness as Rosalind continued her assault on her prisoner's mind, only stopping when the fairy fell forwards and slumped into Rosalind's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who comments, I do really appreciate you all - especially those who comment on every chapter to let me know what they think, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Every person who reads this story makes it worth writing!


	17. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah is held captive and her family rush to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports this story! I love you all!! 
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

Rosalind watched the sleeping brunette in front of her with fascination. Even in sleep, Farah's face was creased with worry and her hands curled around her abdomen to protect her unborn children. Though the younger fairy was clearly distressed, everything about her screamed radiant beauty to Rosalind - from the loose waves of her caramel hair splayed across the pillow, to her sharp facial features that were gradually rounding as her pregnancy progressed, and finally her perfect body that housed two powerful babies. Rosalind realised with a start that Farah was actually glowing.   
A possessive hand made its way from Farah's cheek, down her neck and arm, to rest on the bump that had grown significantly in the short time that the mind fairy had been with Rosalind. What had been a slight swell at the base of Farah's abdomen had become a defined bump that could no longer be ignored or hidden by carefully chosen clothing.  
"Oh Farah, what am I going to do with you? You need to work with me to make sure our warriors grow up strong." Unconsciously, Farah curled into the heat of Rosalind's body and after a moment of surprise, Rosalind let her arms gently brush stray curls away from Farah's face.   
Farah would not wake for hours with how hard Rosalind had pushed into her mind, so the older woman figured it was safe to lie down and let Farah rest against her. This is what she wanted when the mind fairy was awake, to become partners and lead her armies together. 

/////////

Flaming hair filled Stella's vision as she woke up. Bloom was still in her arms, snoring softly and nestled into the princess's side. Stella untangled herself from her girlfriend's long limbs, slipped into an oversized top and boxer shorts and quietly left Bloom sleeping.  
Walking into the cottages' kitchen, Saul's shining grey eyes locked onto her as he stared briefly in confusion. He hadn't realised that the young girl had stayed with his daughter, but was glad that she had.  
"I suppose this is when you give me the whole 'you hurt my daughter, I hurt you' speech?" There was a small smile on Saul's face at the sarcastic comment.  
"It's Farah I'd be more worried about. I can run you through with a sword, but she can do much worse." Comprehending what he had said, Saul trailed off and fixed his attention to the coffee mug in his hands as he downed the last of the cooling liquid.  
"We're going to get her back. Rosalind won't have gone far, she'll want as many of the fairies here on her side as possible, Bloom included." Fear for the girl sleeping across the cottage shone in both Saul and Stella's eyes.  
"Rosalind gets no one else. Stella, I'm glad Bloom has you, you seem to calm her. I'm relying on you to help me keep her safe, we both know she would throw herself into Rosalind's arms if it saved Farah and the rest of us. She's just like Farah in that regard." The light fairy couldn't argue with that - Bloom had the tendency to jump prematurely into situations without a good plan.  
"Speaking of. Hey sleeping beauty." Bloom growled at the beaming blonde.  
Saul watched Stella pouring both herself and the sleepy red head a mug of coffee to help wake them up.  
"Do we have any idea about where Rosalind could have taken mum?" Bloom asked anxiously as she grasped her coffee like a life line.  
"There are numerous safe houses we are checking and I'm pulling on our bond to see if she can respond. She's there, but it's like she is disconnected." Eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
"We'll find her." Bloom embraced her father, trying to remain positive.

///////////

"Time to get up now Farah." Rosalind shook the sleeping fairy's shoulder and jabbed her mind to bring her back to consciousness.  
Farah's eyes flew open, breathing heavily, her hand coming to her chest, feeling the erratic beat of her heart. For longer than she would have liked, the mind fairy struggled to remember where she was, that was until she saw Rosalind. Then she remembered everything and had to fight back tears.  
Once Farah calmed down, she felt the welcome tug at the back of her mind. Saul. He was trying to reach her! Farah opened her mind and let her lover see that she was alive before sending images of where she was being held captive so that he could find her. There was no chance in hell that she would be able to defeat Rosalind and an army of burned ones.  
"I think we should brush up your training, you're of no use to me if you can't fight." Farah's breath caught in her throat, training with Rosalind was a nightmare at best and lethal at worst.  
"Ah yes, send the woman almost five months pregnant with twins into combat training. Or even better, magic training which at this stage of my pregnancy would cause extreme exhaustion and fainting. I can't use large amounts or complex magic Rosalind, I nearly passed out using telekinesis to get myself a cup of tea less than a week ago." Farah hadn't intended to share just how powerless she was, but the thought of being sent into training at just under five months pregnant was ridiculous.  
"Really? No matter, you can still do light combat training." Farah glared at the finality in the older fairy's tone. "Oh don't pout, you'll be fine. I wouldn't risk the health of those babies." Rosalind stretched her hand out to touch Farah's stomach and was mildly shocked when her hand was slapped away.  
With a huff, Rosalind's eyes glowed an eerie white and Farah was yanked out of the bed as the air around her shoved her up. The mind fairy collapsed onto the floor as she struggled to adjust to the extra weight from her ever-growing bump and trying to wake her legs up from being unconscious for a long period of time. How long had she been out? Saul's attempts to reach her were desperate, so she may have been asleep for longer than she realised.   
"How long have I been here?" There was a definite fear in the question that Rosalind found amusing.  
"What is time really? You were asleep so it certainly hasn't impacted you, other than your body growing as our babies do. But if I had to answer, I'd say just under a week." Already racing breaths faltered, she was now well into her fifth month and had been away from her family for far too long.  
Noting Farah's internal panic, Rosalind gripped her arms and pulled the mind fairy to her feet. In truth, Rosalind had kept the younger fairy unconscious for much longer than she had planned, but she rather enjoyed how compliant asleep Farah was and how it gravitated towards her warm body. She'd made sure that Farah ate and drank as much as she needed, using her magic to sit the mind fairy up and use her like a puppet to ensure she was healthy.  
Moving on autopilot, the brunette took the clothes her captor had chosen for her and left to take a shower. Under the pelting water she let the tears fall and her hands rub firm circles on her stomach, now much larger than she remembered it last being.   
"I'm so sorry little ones, I thought we'd be home by now. Don't worry, daddy will be here soon, I've told him where we are and he's on his way." In that moment, a soothing presence settled over her and two swift kicks confirmed her suspicions that one or both of her babies were the cause of her sudden peace.  
Farah let the warmth of her adoration and gratitude rush to the two tiny beings that seemed to know just how to help her.   
A familiar tug at the back of her mind brought the persistent concern from Saul to her attention. Taking a minute to enjoy feeling Saul through their bond, Farah then sent back elation at being able to feel him and her guilt at having worried him for so long. An overwhelming amount of love and a promise to reach her soon flowed into the mind fairy and she smiled as she turned off the shower and stepped out to dress for the day.

//////////

Training was as grueling as she had remembered from her youth. Panting, Farah repeated the same swinging movements with the sword in her hands to perfect the parry that Rosalind had decided she needed to improve. The older fairy kept bringing her own sword down relentlessly for Farah to stop, the other woman hadn't lost her ability over the years that Rosalind had been locked away, but she could feel that the mind fairy's movements were becoming weaker.  
One final arch of her sword took the last of Farah's energy and her defense was shattered, her sword falling to the floor and her lungs taking in air in short bursts that didn't allow enough oxygen to enter the exhausted fairy's body.  
"We've been at this for several hours, I think you've earned a break." Rosalind handed Farah one of the two bottles of water that had been waiting behind her.  
Gently lowering herself to the ground, Farah sat and gulped down the cool water. She didn't know where Rosalind had sent her army of burned ones, but they were not in a close enough proximity for Farah to feel their empty energy. What made her heart jump was the strengthening of her bond with Saul and the feel of his protective energy entering her mind. He was here and close enough to reach her within minutes.  
Taking a quick look inside of Rosalind's mind, Farah saw that the other fairy was only thinking of her and hadn't registered the small group rapidly approaching them. Lashing out with her mind, she was able to catch the older fairy off guard and stun her before raising her arms, eyes shining bright blue, and holding Rosalind several feet in the air unable to move.  
This surge of magic wasn't appreciated by her babies and they began giving hard kicks, which accompanied a dull ache radiating from the top of her bump to the bottom. She couldn't hold Rosalind for much longer, but the others would be with her soon and then hopefully her stomach would cease contracting. The tightening of her stomach had been happening sporadically as she was forced into training, but increased to regular harsh contracting as she used too much power to hold Rosalind in midair. Farah grunted softly as yet another contraction took over her body and almost lost her grip on the fairy suspended in front of her.   
"Farah! Be careful!" Saul's voice came from somewhere behind her as she felt he and Ben, Bloom, the Winx girls, and a small amount of specialists headed by Sky running towards her.  
Strong arms wrapped around her and felt the rock hard stomach muscles beneath the loose top Rosalind had given her.  
"Let her go Far, you're straining yourself too much. You've done so well, let us take it from here." With a relieved exhale, Farah dropped Rosalind at the same time as she herself dropped into Saul's embrace.  
Steaming jets of water hit the fairy recovering from being restrained before a blinding light distracted her further and thick roots from nearby trees wound around the now thoughrouly defeated fairy.  
"We've got you mum. It's over." Bloom and Sky ran to join their parent's embrace.  
Both Farah and Saul knew that it would never be over as long as Rosalind was alive. Shaking off the arms wrapped around her, Farah gathered her strength once more and with a deafening crack, Rosalind's neck snapped in half.  
"Now it's over." The mind fairy whispered and slumped down, drained from the overuse of her magic.  
"Ben! Get over here." Saul's cry startled everyone into moving, the specialist's gathered up Rosalind's limp body and the earth fairy rushed over to a rapidly weakening Farah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, she's gone! There will be more drama to come, but the next few chapters will be much more fluffy! 
> 
> Big shout out to LouiseFox and Vanessa7262 for all of your lovely words of encouragement and for commenting on, I'm pretty sure, most if not all chapters! Love you guys so much!! ❤❤
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and any comments on anything you want to see happen! 
> 
> Xoxo


	18. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are growing consequences for Farah after she returns. Saul arranges a distraction. Beatrix is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner, life has been hectic!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who supports the story and I would love to hear what you think of the chapter!
> 
> I own my mistakes and nothing else!

"Ben, what's going on?" Saul yelled at his friend who had taken his space next to Farah.

"She's in distress and has massively overworked herself. Because she's in distress, so are the babies which is why Farah is experiencing contractions. They shouldn't last, but I want to keep an eye on her. We need to get her back to Alfea." The two men placed their hands under Farah's legs and her back to carry her without jolting her too much.

Bloom followed, holding her mother's head so that her neck wasn't dangling back. It didn't take long for everyone to return to the cars waiting to take them back to Alfea and Farah was gently laid across the back seats of one jeep, her head on Saul's lap and her body and legs covering Bloom and Stella with Ben and a fourth-year specialist in the front.

Just over half way through the drive was when the mind fairy opened her eyes and registered that she was in a car. Her body stilled, every muscle tense and waiting for the inevitable punishment from Rosalind for trying to kill her. Surely she hadn't actually died? Rosalind had been such a constant in Farah's life that she couldn't quite imagine a world without the threat of the older fairy in it. However, no scolding remark or flash of pain from being struck hit Farah, rather she felt three sets of hands all grasping at her body in an effort to stop her from rolling off their laps and onto the floor. Without looking, Farah knew the three people supporting her and she smiled as she turned her to let them know she was awake.

"You've got to stop scaring me like this Far, I'm going grey." The lightly reprimanding words couldn't take away from the relief written all over Saul's face.

"Rosalind. Where is she?" Brown eyes darkened at the mere thought of the woman who had caused so much despair.

"She's gone, her body is in another car. We wanted to make sure she won't come back." So, she was gone, she had done it.

Oddly, the realisation didn't feel true, like there was something they were missing, something that would come back to bite them. 

Now was not the time for that, there was no use in worrying over a gut feeling when Saul had told her that Rosalind was indeed dead. The persistent stroking of her hair, back and calves stilled her racing thoughts and lulled the mind fairy back into sleep - not that she wanted to spend any more time unconscious after her time with Rosalind. 

When her eyes next opened, Farah was back in hers and Saul's bed in the cottage. Some part of her refused to believe that this was real, that her escape was merely a dream and she would wake up back in Rosalind's company. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs with the fast breaths she was sucking in, each failed intake spurring on faster breathing to make up for the lost oxygen. Farah pulled her knees as far up to her chest as she could, she just needed to ground herself and stop feeling the sharp burn that Rosalind had felt as she died. Breaking a neck was more painful than you would think, the agonising pain not ceasing immediately, but being maintained for long seconds after the initial snap. The mind fairy decided that she could have lived her whole life and never needed to have known the feeling that plagued her overactive mind. Clenched fists dug into the sides of her head, hard, to try and distract her from her own thoughts. Everything that had happened in the past months hit Farah all at once and she couldn't handle the raw trauma of her very recent past. Farah hadn't had time to process all of the shit that had been thrown at her - from her surprise pregnancy to Andreas coming back into her life and overpowering her again, then to Rosalind and the torture she had to endure thanks to the older woman. It was a wonder that the mind fairy had held it together for as long as she had.

Movements from within her drew Farah out of her rapidly descending spiral, her babies once again giving her strength to pull herself together. For her children, both teenaged and unborn, she could ignore the instincts telling her to not believe that Rosalind was in fact gone.

Farah rose to her feet just as Bloom knocked on the bedroom door and slowly opened it, peering around to see if her mother was awake. 

"Come in, I'm awake." Moving into the room, Bloom let the sight of the conscious and smiling fairy in front of her calm the anxiety that hadn't left her in weeks. 

Sitting back on the bed, Farah let Bloom lay her head on her lap and curl up into ball with a death grip on one of the brunette's hands. The other smoothed back the younger fairy's hair, then traced random patterns along her scalp.

"So, how's Stella?" A breathy laugh escaped Bloom's lips, of course her mum knew, be surprised if she'd known her feelings before Bloom knew them.

"She's great mumma. Everyone is in the living room, no one wants to leave until they've seen you're awake." Farah's heart ached with joy at her daughter's smitten face when she talked about her girlfriend.

"We probably shouldn't keep them waiting too long." Despite knowing they should go to greet the others; Farah couldn't tear herself away from the moment she was having with her daughter.

Eventually, the two fairies left the bedroom to join the group waiting to see Farah. In an instant, Farah found herself at the centre of a group hug and, whilst it was comforting to see everyone again, she wasn't used to so many people around her, having been in the company of only Rosalind for so long that it was disconcerting to be surrounded.

"Guys, give the woman some space. Do you feel up to a walk?" Noting Farah's heart rate spike, Saul stepped in to offer her a reason to get some air and distance.

"That would be lovely. Thank you for all coming to my rescue and I'm sure I'll see you when we return." The sea of sheepish faces told her that the group wouldn't be leaving any time soon.  
Saul took Farah's hand in his own and they left the cottage with a final wave to the people within.

/////////////

They had been walking for a few minutes before Farah broke their comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this past week or so. I wanted to protect you; I didn't think she would keep me unconscious for a week. I know that must have been hell." Gazing at the ground, Farah didn't see the disbelief in Saul's features.

"She kept you unconscious the whole time?" He knew how much she hated being unaware of what was going on around her, especially after Andreas, "Don't ever apologise for what Rosalind did. Do I wish you didn't go? Of course, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't and I've got you home safe now." Tears had formed in her eyes at Saul's impassioned speech and a small gasp left her lips when she saw the blanket and basket laid out in front of where Saul had stopped them.

Saul kissed the hand he was holding, then motioned for the mind fairy to take a seat on the mustard blanket he had set up when Farah was resting. The mind fairy couldn't wipe the grin from her face, Saul had packed tiny pizza bites as well as various fruits sliced like stars and salted pretzels. Farah’s mouth watered at the slight of the feast her specialist had arranged for her, he always knew exactly what she needed and at the present time she needed a distraction from the past months. Everything that had happened seemed like part of a horrible nightmare she had experienced when she was with Saul, he managed to make her feel safe when her whole world was crashing around her.   
“I didn’t know how much I needed this, thank you my perfect guardian. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much.” There was still a sadness etched into Farah’s demeanour, but it was overshadowed by the love pouring out of her for the love of her life.

“You’d be just fine on your won if you needed to be Farah, but I will always be here to offer a helping hand because you are the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I would move the heavens and worlds for you Farah Dowling. I love you, all three of you.” Familiar warmth on her stomach calmed Farah more than she could describe, not that she ever needed to vocalise anything for Saul to understand – he always knew.

“I like Theo as a name for one of the babies. Also, Thalia, that’s pretty.” A discussion about baby names took Saul by surprise, but then he realised they hadn’t talked about it yet and they had less time that he cared to think about before they arrived.

“Piper is sweet, so is Eli.” Farah smiled as he joined in.

“Well, that starts our list. I’m sure we’ll find names we love. We’ll have to ask Bloom and Sky as well - they’ll kill us if we don’t.” Both Farah and Saul chuckled at the thought of leaving either of the teenagers out of baby name picking.

Standing after pilling the left-over food back into the basket, Saul held his hands out for Farah to take so that he could help her up, the mind fairy not being used to the extra weight on her front as she had very little time to adjust to it. She gratefully took the hands offered to her and they both folded up the blanket before beginning their walk back to the cottage.

“You gonna be alright with everyone there? I can ask them to leave.” Concern flooded his features at the thought of Farah being uncomfortable in their home as they approached the door.

“It’s fine Saul, I’m okay now.” Not fully convinced by her words, but knowing not to push, Saul opened the door to the cottage.

The pair entered the living room where the others were congregated, watching what looked like Harry Potter. Farah had insisted on Saul having a large collection of first world movies to watch and the Harry Potter series was a definite favourite of hers. So, they joined the group of fairies and Sky, sitting in the seats Bloom and Stella vacated for them between Ben and Sky, with the two young fairies taking their places on the floor in front of Bloom’s parents.

That was how they all spent the evening, watching the first three Harry Potter films, popcorn being in constant supply and everyone in a state of contented bliss, unaware of the storm brewing.

///////////

She had been shocked that she had been allowed to remain at Alfea after Rosalind was chased from the school. Beatrix was not someone who changed allegiances easily and very much still supported Rosalind, despite her actions of protection for the mind fairy once again running the school from Andreas. The air fairy had never particularly liked her adoptive father and she hated any man who thought he could take advantage of a woman and get away with it. Plus, she was pretty sure that saving Farah from that brute was the only thing that kept her at Alfea after Rosalind left, which Beatrix was glad about now as she had a job to do.

The moment that the cars had returned from their journey to rescue Farah, Beatrix had known that she would need to enact Rosalind’s last resort plan in the event that she ever died. Seeing the four specialists carrying the body of the woman who had been the centre of her world since she was a baby wasn’t pleasant, but the young fairy took comfort in the knowledge that she wouldn’t remain that way for long. Beatrix followed the specialists to the room in the east wing of the school, where they laid the body down and left. This was too easy.

Walking up to Rosalind, the fairy brought her magic to her finger tips and touched them to the dead fairy’s temples. This acted as a kick start to bring the woman back and she shot up gasping for air.

“Good girl.” Rasped Rosalind after she had inhaled enough oxygen for her to function once again.

Now, time to show Farah why she was the student and Rosalind was the mentor. The mind fairy had no idea of the shitstorm about to rain down on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be up very soon.
> 
> Comment with any baby name ideas you'd like to see!
> 
> xoxo


	19. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking of a heart hurts more than any flesh wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports the story!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

"What are you going to do now? You're supposed to be dead?" Beatrix asked as she struggled to keep up with the fairy she had just saved, who was making a speedy exit from the room they had left her in.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about specifics. Just know that Farah will be mine and those babies will grow to be our perfect soldiers." Being killed by Farah hadn't lessened her desire for the younger fairy and the children she carried, rather it made her thankful that Farah finally purposefully killed someone.

“I really think that after saving your life I deserve to know what you’re going to do. I am the first person they will expect to have helped you when they discover your body is gone. Headmistress Dowling has some real power, she killed you, and I don’t want to find out what she would do to me if she found out about this. So, again, what are you going to do?” The young fairy moved to stand in front of Rosalind with her hands on her hips.

“If you must know, I plan on retaking the school with the assistance of the burned ones I have under my control as well as Luna and her army. If Saul happens to get fatally injured by a burned one or Solarian soldier, well that wouldn’t be too much of a loss now would it.” Beatrix looked sceptical of her mentor’s plan.

“I wouldn’t kill Silva; you do that and Dowling will fight back with everything she has. Make her think that he has abandoned her or something – I think that she already has abandonment and trust issues, which will make it easier to convince her that Saul hates her. You swoop in, save her and the rest of them from the burned ones and Luna and you’ll be the only one Dowling can turn to.” Sometimes, Beatrix scared even Rosalind with how cruel she could be.

Still, it was a solid plan that the older fairy was almost certain would work – Farah would collapse in on herself if she thought Saul had left her, or had found someone else, and then Rosalind could be her knight in shining armour and offer her the support she would inevitably need. It would break Farah’s heart if she thought that the man she loved had found someone else, someone better. If she saw him in the act, now that would crush any feelings she had for the specialist firmly into the past and spur the mind fairy into her waiting arms. Luna could be useful for this. The light fairy had always had a thing for Saul and would probably not object to seducing him or playing along as Rosalind gave the specialist a shove towards the Queen.

“It is at times like these that I am grateful that I took you in. If this plan works, you can expect a great number of favours and unconditional support from me.” The unspoken ‘or else’ attached to the plans essential success hung over the younger fairy.  
“You know this will work. We just need a set time to implement the plan.” They continued walking, wanting to make sure that Rosalind was out of Alfea before discussing anything else.  
After Rosalind’s ‘death’ it seemed as if everyone had lowered their guards and so there was no obstacles stopping the pair from leaving the safety of the barrier and making their way to one of Rosalind’s safe houses – the closest to Alfea. It was only a few minutes’ walk from Alfea and they reached the small house quickly.

“We need to do this fast - Farah is progressing quickly through her pregnancy and I want her safely with me before the babies make an appearance, the stress needs to be over before she gets much further along. I will contact Luna now and then we can have this plan in motion by tomorrow.” Rosalind stood and pulled out her phone to dial the Queen and get her and her army to arrive at Alfea the next day.

As the air fairy had expected, the other fairy had agreed without much hesitation and had promised to arrive early in the morning to further discuss with Rosalind what she wanted from her. Giving the teenager next to her the number of the phone she was using; Rosalind then showed the girl out with harsh instructions to not let anything slip and to act normally. With a scoff, Beatrix flounced away to get back to the school that would soon be under Rosalind’s command again. Rosalind spent the rest of the night working to ensure that the plan she had set in motion would be safe for Farah and the babies, their continued good health was imperative, she also had to figure out how to make Saul cheat on Farah with Luna and be caught doing so. She supposed that she could use her magic to control his mind, she had perfected that skill with Farah when she had trained the younger fairy and had become rather adept at it.  
Yes, mind control would be the solution to her Farah problem.

/////////

“This would all be so much easier if you would just do as I say Farah.” Impatience and exasperation were clear in her mentor’s voice.

Rosalind had instructed Farah to not interfere with the training of a first-year student and had failed miserably as soon as the older fairy had unexpectedly set a pack of wild dogs running after the terrified child. Farah hadn’t been able to stand and watch the fourteen-year-old being mauled because they didn’t know how to use their water magic to protect themselves. The mind fairy had sprinted and put herself between the child and the dogs, calming the first year and reducing the snarling dogs to blissful puppies that rolled over to be stroked.

Rosalind had been furious and had immediately lifted Farah high into the air, holding her there before dropping her. Burning pain from the fall was eclipsed by the horrible sensation of hands invading her mind. It was like freezing water being poured directly into her brain and she had screamed out as the fingers pushed further into her mind. The manic grin on her mentor’s face had told the mind fairy that Rosalind was enjoying being in her mind, especially when she was able to make Farah stand up and turn to the first year.

Later, Farah would try her hardest to block her memories of that afternoon. She wasn’t successful, but she managed to dull the guilt she felt as Rosalind commanded her body to attack the young fairy without mercy. Farah was an exceptionally skilled warrior and had left the younger student bloody and bruised from her attack. The elation radiating from Rosalind as she forced Farah to repeatedly kick the teenager had caused nausea to rise up and out of her mouth as she retched into the grass they were training on.

After that, Rosalind taking over and Farah trying to stop her from doing so became a regular part of their private training. Usually, she would make the younger fairy humiliate herself in some way, but when Rosalind was particularly angry, she would make her protégé perform dangerous stunts - jumping off of a nearby cliff was a favourite of the older fairy.

Farah had never had a fear of heights, she didn't enjoy being near high ledges, but she didn't mind them. However, as soon as she was made to free fall against her will into the frigid water beneath the large cliff, the mind fairy couldn't stand being close to heights. The fear of air being pulled from her lungs followed by the harsh smack of the water was permanently ingrained in her mind. This fear only served to make Rosalind more determined to throw Farah off of the cliff at every opportunity, that was until the mind fairy learned how to block herself and stop her mentor from entering her head. 

/////////

Waking up after their impromptu movie evening, Farah didn't want to leave her bed and the warmth that the specialist she was curled into provided. Muscular arms were firmly wrapped around her middle, rubbing his thumbs over the skin of her stomach. Their babies liked this and were tapping their father's hands, which was what had woken the mind fairy from her light sleep. She'd always been somewhat of an insomniac, but the pregnancy and the uncertainty of the future had exacerbated her sleeplessness and the fairy was lucky to get four hours a night, even if she was cuddled into Saul.

Pleasantly, she didn't have to dash to the toilet to throw up immediately upon waking, the first morning she hadn't had to do that for months. It made a nice change to just lay by her lover and enjoy the early morning, feeling her babies roll and kick inside of her. A sharp jab to Saul's palm roused the groggy specialist.

"Morning beautiful." Saul smiled sleepily at the gorgeous woman in his arms. "No sickness this morning?" It was unusual to not be woken up by Farah holding her mouth and rushing to throw up.

"Nope, maybe that's passed now." There was cautious hope in her voice, not wanting to be sick most of the day would be a big improvement. 

Saul leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Farah's and the mind fairy moved herself closer to deep the kiss. Their lips moved against one another, Farah had a tight grip on the back of her specialist's neck and Saul had an unbreakable hold on his fairy's waist. The moment was broken by a knock at the door. Taking a second to gather themselves, Farah called whoever was disturbing them into the room.

"Hi mum, dad. I'm sorry for coming in so early, but Sky insisted on me, him and Stella making you guys breakfast and it's ready." With that, Bloom opened the door more and her girlfriend and brother came in.

They held two trays with bits of cooked breakfast - bacon, pancakes, eggs - as well as warm croissants and orange juice. Farah smiled and opened her mouth to thank her children for being so thoughtful, but as soon as she opened her mouth the smell of the eggs reached her and the fairy leapt out of bed. Being more than five and a half months pregnant meant that the mind fairy was unsteady on her feet, but she knew she needed to get to a toilet quickly. Saul reacted the second Farah had jumped up, he steered her towards their bathroom, shut the door and shouted for the younger fairy's and specialist to take their breakfast into the kitchen.

Even thinking hurt as Farah hunched over the toilet bowl. Saul rubbed her back and held her hair, but those small gestures were enough to spark the irritation she had over the whole situation. Shrugging her lover's hands off of her, Farah heaved until she was shaking with the effort to hold herself up and conscious. It hadn't been this bad for a while, the sickness had been much lighter recently.

"I'd hoped that had been the end." Farah was close to sobbing, tears already running down her face due to throwing up.

"I know. What smell set you off? I'll get the kids to get rid of it." Saul placed a cold cloth on the back of the fairy's neck and smoothed her damp hair back.

"It was the eggs." Hearing the bathroom door closing behind him, Farah stood up and brushed her teeth to try and get the foul taste from her mouth before going to the bedroom and getting dressed in a deep blue wrap dress that hugged her, still rather small, bump.

As she was adjusting the sleeves of her dress, Farah felt a very faint nag at the back of her mind. The barrier. Someone had entered and was coming to the front of the school. Farah hurried down to the kitchen and grabbed Saul's arm.

"Someone's here. I felt the barrier." The specialist cursed under his breath and followed Farah out of the cottage to greet whoever had entered the school.

As they rushed, Saul faltered for a step and shook his head, it felt like someone had just sprayed cold water over his face. He recovered and followed Farah again. The battalion of black cars lining the drive way of Alfea told Farah that Luna had chosen to make an unplanned visit.

"Ms Dowling, wonderful you're here. Congratulations are in order I suppose." The light fairy glanced at the curve of Farah's abdomen and the headmistress ran her hand over her babies self-consciously.

Luna always managed to make Farah feel like an inadequate school girl, which was one of the reasons that she disliked the woman.

"Luna, you look beautiful as always." Hearing the deep voice of her specialist, Farah stared at him incredulously.

Since when had Saul ever complimented Luna? Or any woman other than Farah, especially in Farah's presence. The Queen let out a light laugh and slyly smiled at the man who hadn't stopped looking at her.

"Ever the gentleman. Thank you, Saul. Perhaps you would like to show me to my room, I will be staying for a little while and would like to get settled before I see my daughter." Without prompting, Saul stepped around the mother of his children and offered his arm for Luna to take.

The pair walked away just as Sky, Stella and Bloom walked up to Farah. Bloom hugged her mum from behind, Sky took his mum's right hand and Stella hugged the headmistress's left side.

"What the actual fuck was that?" Bloom was the first to break the shocked silence, Farah still staring at where Saul and Luna had been.

"They had a thing when we were students, very early on. He's hated her most of our lives, I don't know what that was." The mind fairy's voice grew more monotone, she was building up her walls to block out emotions that could cause her to break - Saul was being polite to keep the Queen on their side after she sided with Rosalind, it was a smart move.

Stella shared a look with her girlfriend and ex, they had never seen Saul willingly touch anyone apart from Farah. It didn't make sense.

"Come on Ms Dowling, let's get you back to breakfast." The blonde tried to distract from what they had just seen.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Farah unless we're in lesson? I'm going to make sure that Saul hasn't murdered your mother. A dead Queen is the last thing we need." Shaking off the hands comforting her, much as she had with Saul's earlier, Farah followed the path her lover and the Queen had taken.

After looking at each other, the three teenagers decided to go with the older fairy. The group hadn't walked far into Alfea when Farah kneeled over and held her head with a groan. It only lasted a moment and then she straightened up and marched off with tears in her eyes. The younger fairies followed her down corridors until they reached one of the never used suites and watched as Farah wrenched open the door.

There was only one room with an adjacent ensuite, so they were immediately met with the sight of a very naked pair of bodies tangled on the bed. Saul was pinning a moaning Luna down and driving into her, kissing intermittently. Farah's stomach felt like it was no longer in her body and her heart screamed in her chest, Saul let out a cry as he appeared to finish. A jolt of pain spread across her stomach at her distress and she couldn't hold back her strangled sob. Her shoulders were grabbed by three pairs of hands as they caught up with her and saw the unthinkable. Stella guided Farah away from the room as Luna and Saul looked over at them, one in glee and the other in shock.

"Farah, wait!" Saul tried to follow the fairy, but forgot that he was still inside Luna and caused them both to cry out and he collapsed back onto the light fairy and began kissing her again.

Bloom's eyes glowed in fury and a wall of flames blocked the doorway so that Saul couldn't cause any more harm to her mother. She and Sky then hurried back down the corridor to where Stella was supporting Farah, who was struggling to stay upright. She was very glad that they had given the students a week off when she had gotten back, there were very few people around to see her heartbreak.

"Mum! It's okay we've got you." Red hair entered her fuzzy vision as the two younger fairies held her up and helped her towards the greenhouse, where Sky had run ahead to warn Ben.

Being practically carried to her best friend, Farah couldn't make herself feel anything but the unending ache that had started the moment she had heard Saul in her mind and felt their pleasure. Her knees buckled beneath her and the two teenagers holding her up lowered her to the ground as she curled in on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter! I may have teared up whilst writing it. This does have a purpose and Farah and Saul are endgame, don't worry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Xoxo


	20. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Farah's discovery and collapse.   
> Stella, Bloom and Sky speak to Saul and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!!! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE - It's not particularly graphic, but ignore the first section if that triggers you.
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

"Someone help! Mr Harvey, Sky, please help!" Panicked cries left both girl's mouths as they knelt by the woman curled up on the floor.

Ben heard the cries and stopped preparing a calming drink for Farah to race to help whatever situation had arisen. Entering the grounds outside of the greenhouse, Ben saw Farah on the ground and rushed over.

"Tell me where it hurts, come on Farah talk to me." The mind fairy's hands drew his attention to her stomach and the stain of darker blue spreading across her lower half.

Pushing his panic aside, the earth fairy lifted the bleeding fairy and carrier her into the greenhouse. One look at her bloody thighs as Ben lifted his friend's dress up told him that this wasn't good. The stress had finally caught up to Farah and her babies, he refused to call them Saul's after what Sky had told him and now seeing Farah broken and bleeding on his examination table. 

"It hurts so much Ben. I'm losing them aren't I." It wasn't a question - she could feel the stabbing pain and the steady flow of blood.

"I don't know Farah; I'm going to knock you out whilst I find out what's going on. We don't need you any more stressed." His voice was surprisingly firm given the anger he was feeling and he tipped a small phial of sleeping draught down Farah's throat. 

"Is mum going to be okay?" Sky, Bloom and Stella stood anxiously near the door to the greenhouse and spoke after a few minutes of Ben tending to the now unconscious fairy.

"She's been through hell before, she's strong. I can tell you that one of the babies has gone already." Moments after he had put Farah to sleep the tiny baby had come out of her - a beautiful, very small little boy that he wrapped in a blanket and kept by Farah as he worked.

/////////

Blonde hair rippled to just below her shoulder blades in soft waves. She hadn't had her hair like this in years, but Farah always liked it so she left it down. Rosalind carried on striding through Alfea, following Saul's mind to lead her to him to see how their stunt paid off.

"Ah, there you are. Worked like a charm, she couldn't speak and I don't think lover boy here will even miss her." Luna spoke from her place on the bed she and Saul were in when Rosalind entered the room.

It was working better than she had hoped, Saul was still nuzzling the Queen's neck and whispering sweet devotions to her, even after being caught by the woman carrying his children.

"I am going to find Farah. Her white Knight is needed." Luna smirked at the older fairy as she walked away and left her with the specialist climbing on top of her again.

Rosalind walked slowly around the school, searching for the scent of old books and a freshly rained on forest that accompanied Farah’s magic. She was in the greenhouse.

Walking faster as she heard gut wrenching cries, Rosalind burst into the greenhouse. What she saw stopped the fairy in her tracks, Farah sobbing over something in a blanket and Ben next to her.

"Farah, what's happened." Both fairies looked up, not sure if what they were seeing was real.

"I lost one of my babies. Roz, how are you alive? I killed you." Confusion and pain were the only emotions running through Farah.

"You really thought I didn't have a plan just in case. I thought I'd taught you better than that. No matter, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you Farah, you and the baby are under my protection. I won't let anything else happen. You can even remain headmistress if it means that much to you." Farah couldn't process what she was being told, she'd lost one of her babies and nothing else mattered but keeping her other baby safe.

"You need to leave. Right now." Ben's usually soft voice had lowered to a stiff growl, standing in front of the distraught mind fairy.

"Okay, Farah you know where to find me when you're ready." At the jerked nod from the younger fairy, Rosalind left.

"How am I supposed to do this? How do I go on with my life when the man I love was just fucking a woman I hate and one of my babies is dead? I won't ever see him grow up, learn if he had powers or was a specialist. I won't do any of that and I'm alone. I don't know how to do this Ben." She didn't know how to make herself feel again.

"You will pick yourself up because you still have one baby in there that needs you, Farah. Don't forget, you also have Bloom and Sky, and Terra won't let you go anywhere I can promise you that. You will carry on because you are the strongest person I have ever met. It won't be easy, some days you won't want to get out of bed and that's okay, but you will continue to live." Tears dripping down both of their faces, Ben held Farah until she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

/////////

Stella was hugging her girlfriend hard. As soon as they had been shooed out of the greenhouse by Ben as he tried to save Farah's second baby, Bloom had broken down.

"I don't understand what dad was doing. He loves mum, that much is clear to everyone who meets them, but sleeping with your mum... I just..." She couldn’t find the words to articulate just how angry she was.

"I'm going to talk to her. See what the fuck she thinks they are doing." Stella promised Bloom as they sat on the grass by the specialist training area under the setting sun.

The couple sat and watched as Sky let out his anger on a training dummy. Fury fuelled strikes cracked the wooden mannequin with each hit, the sound of the wood splitting helping to release the rage pent up in the young specialist. He looked up to Saul, he was Sky's father and taught him most of what he knew about fighting and being a good person. Sky couldn't believe that his dad would do this to his mum, it was unacceptable.

"Stella, darling! I hope you've made some progress since I last saw you." Deceptively light words carried across the field as Luna and Saul approached them hand in hand.

Stella had to grab Bloom's arms to stop her from ripping her mother's throat out. The fire fairy thrashed in her girlfriend's grip trying to get away to punish the people who hurt her mother. Sky was frozen, he stared at his father in utter disdain, much to Saul's confusion.

"I swear to... I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yelling was all she could do as her girlfriend still held her down.

"Hey firecracker, what's the problem? Don't you want us to be happy?" Confusion at the teenager’s reaction to seeing him. 

"I want you to die." The fire fairy's voice had taken on the same frighteningly calm tone that both Farah and Ben had when they were beyond angry.

With that, Bloom assured Stella she wouldn't do anything stupid and walked away to stand with Sky as Stella spoke with her mother.

"I don't want to speak or even see you again, either of you. I know that Bloom and Sky feel the same and I'm sure the others will agree. You are no longer my mother so you don't have to pretend to care." Without giving either adult time to respond, the princess joined her girlfriend and Sky to see Farah.

Before the trio had a chance to enter the greenhouse, Farah walked out of the door being supported by Ben. Seeing her children - if she was being honest, Stella had always closer to her than her own mother and being with Bloom meant that Farah had practically adopted the girl - a smile graced her face.

"Mum, you're up." Surprise and relief were obvious in the teenager’s voice and the grin growing across her face.

"Yes, I am sweetheart. Would you all like to accompany us to my office?" At the enthusiastic nods from the teenagers, Farah and Ben began walking towards the headmistress's office, ignoring the two figures by the specialist training area.

They arrived quickly and Bloom flopped on the sofa with Stella to her left and Farah to her right, with Sky on the mind fairy's right, his arm slung around his mother's shoulders. 

"I've texted Terra and Sam to come and meet us." Just as the words left Bloom's lips, the two fairies in question came running through the far wall of Farah's office and immediately joined their father on the floor by the sofa.

"I've got everyone I love and need right here. I don't need anyone else in my life to help raise this baby." Hands resting on her stomach and two heads on her shoulders, Farah realised the truth of her words - she loved Saul with all of her heart, but she didn't need him if he didn't want to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, please don't kill me, it was necessary! 
> 
> Happier times to come pretty soon!
> 
> Xoxo


	21. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah and Rosalind's show down and Farah and Saul talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story, it makes it worth writing! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, they will be coming faster now!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

Having fallen asleep with everyone else in her office, Farah woke earlier than she would have wanted with her back protesting her sleeping arrangements. Still, as much as she wanted to stay on her sofa with her family and let her body rest, the return of Rosalind required her to get up. Coming to her when she was so vulnerable had been a low blow, even for Rosalind. Farah knew she needed to get rid of her permanently as her children and everyone at Alfea would never be safe as long as the older fairy breathed.

The mind fairy had grown good at squashing down the daily sickness that reared its head every morning - not eating until the afternoon helped but did leave her lightheaded throughout the morning. So, she push aside the nausea that was now synonymous with her waking up and opened the hidden door behind her desk which led to her private rooms. Thankfully, she'd left enough of her clothes to be able to dress for a few days whilst she figured out what to do about her things in Saul's cottage. That was what it was now, it was no longer her home, but merely the place where Headmaster Silva lived. No tears came to her eyes, she'd spent enough time crying the day before and Farah wasn't entirely sure that she had any tears left.

Farah was interrupted from her thoughts by the familiar feeling of the barrier being breached. She knew exactly who was approaching her school and she was not in the mood to deal with whatever Rosalind had planned. Not bothering to wake anyone else up, Farah strode to the driveway to meet her former mentor.

"Ah, just the fairy I was looking for. Shall we go to your office to discuss how Alfea is going to change and how we are going to protect the baby." There was no question in her voice, Rosalind expected to be obeyed and had already begun to walk in the direction of Farah's office.

"No." The older fairy's head whipped around.

"You don't say no Farah. There are a fuck load of burned ones waiting for my command and they will rip every single person in this school apart." Growling as she stepped closer to Farah.

"I don't care. I have lost too much to give a damn about whatever the fuck it is that you think is going to happen. I'm going to tell you what is going to happen - you are going to walk away from Alfea, take your burned ones with you and never come anywhere near me or my family ever again. In return, I won't kill you right now, I almost did before, I won't fail again." Farah could feel the energy brewing under her skin waiting to be released.

At that moment, Saul and Luna appeared, throwing questioning looks between both fairies. Seeing the man she loved entwine his fingers with those of the woman who had relentlessly made her life unbearable was the final straw. 

Drawing on the hurt and anger she felt, Farah allowed the emotions to take over her completely and reached out to feel the burned ones waiting outside of the barrier. Eyes glowing, a single jerk of her hand was all it took for her to rip the embers out of every single burned one waiting to attack her home. That was one problem solved.

"I'll give you one more chance to disappear Roz." Her voice didn't sound like her own, it was almost an echo of her voice.

The air fairy didn't move from her spot, her only movement being to glance over Farah's shoulder at Ben and the teenagers that had been asleep in Farah's office approaching them. Farah acknowledged them with a brief glance before focusing on Rosalind.

White hot fury filled the mind fairy, she hadn't used anger as a fuel for her magic since she had been a solider under Rosalind and it seemed fitting that the magic Farah would never use again would be the last thing Rosalind experienced. Gazing at the disconcerted woman in front of her, Farah's lips curled into a cruel smile as she saw recognition flitter into her former mentor’s eyes. With a cock of her head, Rosalind's heart slammed against her chest until it burst open and the organ fell several feet from the crumpled body.

"Burn it Bloom. Burn the body, I won't have a repeat of last time." Wariness was seeping into her now, that amount of magic was hard to maintain at the best of times and Farah knew she needed to rest.

Rosalind's body erupted into flames and within seconds was no more than ash littering the ground. Ben had stepped beside Farah and wound his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Farah I'm so sorry, it wasn't me. Rosalind was in my head. Please believe me Far, I love you!" Saul had abandoned Luna the moment Rosalind's heart left her body.

He took Farah's hands in his own as she gently entered his mind. She saw the moment Rosalind took control and how much it hurt Saul to cause her pain by being with another woman. The mind fairy felt his anguish at not being able to stop and comfort Farah and his terror that something would happen to her without him being there to protect her and their babies - Farah had to repress a shudder at the remembrance that he didn't know about their son yet.

"I believe you, I do. That doesn't mean that I can forget what's happened." Sensing the deep-rooted sadness in the woman he loved, Saul’s anxiety skyrocketed at the mere idea that Farah could have been hurt.

"Hey warrior, what's happened? Are you hurt?" With a watery smile, Farah removed the hands still holding her own. 

"I've exhausted myself. I'm going to lie down, can we talk later?" At the hesitant nod from the specialist, Farah took Bloom and Terra's hands.

The mind fairy didn't look back, but followed the group of teenagers going back into the building.

"Ben, what happened whilst I was... indisposed." It took a moment for Saul to find the right word to describe fucking Luna for the past twenty four hours and his eventual choice didn't sound right, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"It's Farah's decision if she tells you," Seeing Saul's pleading gaze, Ben felt the man had a right to know about his son. "She lost one of the babies Saul, a little boy." It was as if Ben had slapped the specialist across the face.

"She lost... and I was... with Luna... and Farah was... she's never going to forgive me... it's my fault. Why didn't she say anything?" The earth fairy let his friend wrap his head around the news he'd been told.

"I think that she's still processing it herself. You know Farah, she'll keep her feelings pent up until she cracks. It may be a good idea to ask Musa to see if she can sense anything potentially dangerous." Awful pictures of violence and death filled both men's heads.

"She wouldn't kill herself Ben, not with the other baby to think of. She wouldn't leave the kids, any of them." Even though he believed that she wouldn't harm herself, that didn't stop Saul from worrying about her mental state.

"I think you should talk to her." Heeding his friend's advice, Saul followed Farah's footsteps.

/////////

"You need to sit down mum." Farah allowed her daughter to guide her to her office sofa before taking a seat next to her.

"What's going to happen about Headmaster Silva?" Contempt was oozing into every syllable that the young specialist spoke.

"I haven't decided, but Sky he wasn't in control of his actions. Yes, he hurt me, but it was Rosalind's actions that caused this whole mess, she is to blame." Farah tried to sooth the teenagers resting against her shoulders and legs.

They remained that way until the slamming open of her office door disturbed the peace. Saul entered and teared up as soon as he saw Farah - so Ben had told him. If she was honest, Farah had selfishly hoped that Ben would break the news so that she didn't have to speak the words out loud to the man who was the cause of her heart feeling like it would shatter.

"Can you give us a moment." The teens reluctantly left the office and stood outside.

"Far, baby, you had to go through that alone. It's my fault our son is dead and I am so unbelievably sorry, I understand if you hate me. I deserve it." Came out of Saul's mouth the moment the children left Farah's office.

"I should hate you." She agreed, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Except for the fact that I will always love you and could never hold you responsible for what Rosalind made you do." Tears spilled from both of their eyes.

Saul lunged forwards and captured Farah's lips in his, hands roaming over her back and pulling her closer. After a moment of surprise, Farah deepened the kiss and curled her fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Clothing was thrown out of the way until they pressed against each other skin-to-skin. Remembering the teenagers she had asked to leave, and knowing they were probably outside her door, Farah waved her hand and blocked off her office completely from anyone trying to listen in.

Seeing Farah's eyes glow as she used her magic to block the office, Saul growled against her neck and slipped his fingers between them. Short gasps echoed around the room as Saul pumped his fingers into Farah as she writhed beneath him. It wasn't long before Farah tensed, her stomach fluttering. Saul pushed his fingers into her once more and sucked on her clit as she moaned and came undone under him. She was so beautiful as she let herself go and surrender to her body's desires. Helping her ride out her orgasm, Saul then lifted himself off of the mind fairy.

"I need time, what we just did was a mistake. I love you and want to be with you, but I can't stop seeing you with her. I need to know you are committed to this, our children deserve parents who trust one another. I just need time Saul." With that, Farah dressed herself and left her office to take the young fairies and specialist outside to her private rooms - where he knew he wasn't welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the makeup, so not so much angst! 
> 
> Would love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Xoxo


	22. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important question is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but sweet. Next chapter will be longer!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

Days had passed since Rosalind's death. Saul had, in no uncertain terms, told Luna to shove it and never contact him again if she didn't want him to ruin her with rape charges. After a very undignified round of pleading, assurances of love and asking for forgiveness for assaulting him, Luna was dragged to her car by her guards and escorted away.

Farah had watched on in slight amusement at the scene the Queen had made. Her heart softened at seeing Saul repressing a shudder as Luna was taken away and she decided to not be harsh with him. They had spent their days together, either with their children - who were getting back to their previous relationships with Saul - or by themselves. The pair didn't speak about what had happened, only of their future and that of their baby.

A few nights after they had begun their reconciliation, Farah and Saul found themselves sat under the dark sky - in a clearing Farah had found just outside of the barrier - after they had spent the afternoon having a picnic.

"Farah, can I ask you something?" The mind fairy turned from where she had been gazing up at the stars to face the man keeling nervously beside her.

"Saul what..." Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her lover fiddling with a small ring box.

"Farah Dowling, the mother of my children, the guiding light of my life, my reason for waking up every morning. I want to be with you for our small portion of forever, you are my everything. Will you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife? I know we've had our ups and downs, and will probably have more, but I don't ever want to be separated from you again." Saul didn't break eye contact with Farah during his entire speech, just staring at her with badly concealed hope.

"You're my one in seven billion, of course. Yes!" Farah threw herself at Saul as they both let out heavy breaths.

They held onto each other desperately, neither wanting to let go. Saul eventually pulled back to open the ring box for Farah to see the elegant band of silver, that looked like vines entwined, with a small sapphire gem adorning the ring. It took the mind fairy's breath away, she couldn't have picked out something more perfect herself. 

"I know these last few months have been hell, but we're together, we've gotten through it all stronger than ever. I love you so much Far." Feeling their baby kicking between them, Saul brushed his lips against Farah's forehead as he gently stroked her stomach.

"I love you so much. We're going to be happy now, no Andreas and no Rosalind to stop us." They stayed embraced until Farah shivered and leant further into Saul to share his body heat.

"Let's go back inside my brave warrior. I'm sure Bloom and Sky can't wait to see you wearing the ring." He helped Farah up and smiled at her confused expression.

"You told them about this? How on earth did Bloom keep it a secret?" Amazement shone in her eyes.

"I had to ask their permission, didn't I? They never would have forgiven me if I didn't. So we need to get back before Bloom comes to find us." Snaking his arm around Farah, the pair made their way back to Alfea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know anything you'd like to see! 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
